Harry Potter: Hogwarts And Beyond
by Arwen13
Summary: This is a story of 20 years in harry's life, Shows his love,life, fights, pain, and so much more....This story is not suitable for readers under 17.I haven't wrote for the last several years was to busy having children. will update soon.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Smiled as he saw the train the last time he had been on this platform he had been 17 and had thought that the world would be his. That had been 20 years ago and now here he was going back for a reunion and he would be seeing people he wasn't sure he wanted to see. It had start the summer of his 6th year. Just days before his 16th Birthday.  
  
It was a little past midnight and Harry was happily penning a letter off to Ron Weasley, his best mate.  
  
Ron,  
  
Hope this letter finds you in good health after the trip to America. I was so jealous when you told me the news before school ended, but Sirius said it was too dangerous with Voldemort stepping things up again. And with all the muggles that have died, I can't blame him for not letting me go. My summer has been going well; Hermione and I have been keeping in regular contact, although I must say that she is rather disappointed that she only received the one owl from you. Sirius and I have taken a little place in the Scottish Isles and I must say I've loved every moment, the countryside is absolutely lovely. I can't wait to see you all for my Birthday party, Sirius said he owled your mum with the details. Anyway should be off to bed. See ya soon Friends for life  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
With his letter finished Harry woke Hedwig, "Sorry Girl but got to get this off." He said as he tied the letter to her leg. Hedwig gave Harry a little nip of his figure with affection before taking off in the direction of the burrow. Pleased that she hadn't been angry with him. Harry got between the sheets of his bed and blew his lamp out. Falling to sleep quickly Harry dreamed of life at Hogwarts, Quidditch, and surprisingly Ginny weasley.  
  
Harry woke the next morning confused about his dreams of Ginny. Not knowing what he felt about her sure she had grown up into a beautiful girl, with long dark red hair that he itched to run a hand through, and her body having matured into a curvy and slender figure. Harry shook his head from his thoughts as he felt his heart quicken. 'Calm down potter. She is Ron's sister.' He thought to himself, deciding it best he got out of bed and went to have a cold shower.  
  
Having dried off and putting on a clean blue tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, Harry set off to find Sirius. Having been cleared the Year before Sirius had taken Harry from Hogwarts this summer, and at last Harry was free of the Dursleys. Harry Grinned when he saw Sirius fighting to cook eggs, "Haven't you learned by now that you shouldn't cook?" Sirius laughed, "And what am I supposed to do while your still sleeping starve?" "No! Wake me up." Harry said shaking his head before scrapping the charred remains out of the frying pan so that he could start cooking a meal they could actually eat. " Harry this came for you this morning." Sirius said handing Harry a think envelope. Harry biting a piece of toast grabbed the letter, " Thanks" he mumbled with his mouth full. Since it was just them Sirius didn't see any need to reprimand Harry on talking with his mouthful. He watched Harry open his mail while he continued to eat.  
  
Harry started to read the letter he knew by the tell tale green ink was from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave King's Cross station platform nine and three quarters at Eleven o'clock. As you are now a 7th year please be advised that you are now permitted to visit Hogsmeade on any and all weekends as long as you have your parent or guardians signature. The permission slip is enclosed please note that this year there are forgery detecting charms on the slips. A list of books for next year is also enclosed.  
  
Yours Sincerely Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Harry immediately slipped the Permission slip as well as the letter to Sirius so that he could take a look, with out looking up Harry started to read the books list for the coming year. Seeing nothing too out of the ordinary. He went to but the list down but saw that there was an extra slip of paper, pulling it out he started reading it. He took a bite of toast only to nearly choke on it.  
  
Dear Harry, Congratulations, Due to your excellent Service to your school, in the past 6 years as a student and as prefect, and your above average grades, it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen as this years Head Boy. This is a wonderful achievement that you should take great pride in. There are many responsibilities for this position, but I'm sure you will do them well and do your supporters proud. Your personal Bathroom password is, Lemon Clean And the password for Gryffindor is Callandor. Once again Congratulations  
  
Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius looked up at Harry as he nearly choked. "Are you alright Harry?" Harry looked up at his godfather with pride, "I've been appointed Head boy" Sirius looked at Harry with first shock and then pride, "Congratulations Harry I'm so proud of you." He got up from the table with a big smile on his face, "I know James and Lilly would be too." He said patting him on the shoulder as he looked at the letter Dumbledore had written. Harry's face fell as he thought of the parents he didn't know but so desperately wished he had. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't even think." "No, Sirius its okay, I'm just wishing they were here to see it is all."  
  
Sirius nodded as he placed the letter on the table. "You know what this means don't you?" "Hmm, that we have to tell our friends the good news and that it can't wait till tomorrow?" Harry said looking at Sirius with a glint in his eye.  
  
" You know it, last one to the fireplace is a blast-ended skrewt" Harry said as he took off toward the living room. Getting there first Harry grinned. "I win!" Sirius slightly out of breath picked up the Floo powder, "Where to first?" "The Burrow of course." Sirius looked at his watch, "should probably warn them we are comin' first." He said reaching into the other little bucket; he took a pinch of the power and sprinkled it on the fire before saying the " Weasleys." He waited till he saw the fire go green before he poked his head in, "Hi Molly." "Sirius." She said as she started to smile, "How are you? How is Harry?" "We are both well but we was wondering if you would care to have a few visitors today?" Molly Weasley laughed "Not at all Sirius, you know you are always welcome here." With permission given he backed out of the fireplace and let Harry go first. Tossing the Floo powder into the flames, Harry jumped in and called out "the burrow" having gotten used to traveling by Floo he stepped out of the flames into the Weasley's living room with out a scratch. "Hi everyone, good to see you all again." He said looking at the various family members in the room. He had stepped out of the way of the fire place, as he was bombarded by hugs, handshakes and slaps on the back. One of the last being a hug from Ginny. He looked at her and stumbled over his greeting, "Ginny, you look so different"he said as he took her in, to say she was beautiful was an understatement, she had changed a lot from the knobby kneed carrot red head she used to be. She was in a white eyelet sundress that was corseted to show off her figure, her hair had darkened to a coppery auburn with touches of gold where the sun had bleached it. Her eyes sparkling enhanced by a touch of make up. Harry was stunned, Ginny Weasley had grown up.  
  
Ginny herself was surprised by Harry's appearance he had changed for the summer. She had always had a fancy for him, but now, now this was different, Harry Potter was Tall, Dark and handsome, Over the summer Harry had grown to 6 feet tall, he had also filled out so that he was no longer able to be considered scrawny; His Green eyes sparkling under a now shorter hair style, and now totally unframed by glasses. Harry got his composer back first as he cleared his throat "Talk to you later Ginny." He said as he moved on to Ron clapping him on the back, "SO mate tell me about the American woman, Hook up with any?" The adults in the room laughed as the two boys headed outdoors. Ron and Harry laughed and talked for hours, Quidditch and girls being their main topics. Ron had become keeper the year before and there was open spots for beaters as well as chasers, in fact this year they would be replacing most of the team. "What about Ginny?" Harry suggested for a possible chaser, "Maybe, but I think I'll let you ask her if she wants to try out. Since you could get her to do anything." "Huh?" "Well she does have a crush on you after all." Harry turned bright red "NO! She can't she's like a sister to me" Harry proclaimed all thought in the back of his mind he wondered if maybe she could be his. Harry frowned," Perhaps we should get back in lunch will be right away." Ron looked at his watch "Your right." As if on que his stomach growled. Laughing the two ran to the house. Upon entering they were pleased to see that Hermione has shown up.  
  
Hermione smiled as she watched her two best friends run up to the house it has been a long summer without them and the few owls she had received from them just wasn't enough. She waited just long enough for them to get in the door before running to them, reaching Ron first she hugged him tight, "Hey Ron I've missed you." She said softly before kissing him on the cheek. Smiling she reached for Harry, "I've missed you Harry, It's good to see you." She said before looking him in the eyes, giving an even bigger smile she hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek but near his lips, " then hugging him tightly she whispered, " You don't know just how much I missed you." Harry smiled, "missed you to Hermione. Missed you too." The two separated smiling as though they held a secret. The spell was broken as Ginny came in screaming, Harry jumped startled grabbing a hold of his wand in record speed. "What's going on?"  
  
Ginny broke into laughter not being able to contain her anymore. " Don't mind the little prat she has been doing that all summer, said it was to strengthen her lungs incase you know who showed up." Harry whipped around at Ginny, looking pale and just a little angry, "Ginny!" he said with shock and hurt. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." "Ginny Weasley you should know better, to pull a stunt like that on poor Harry" molly Weasley called out as she came into the room shaking her finger at the only girl of the bunch. "I'm so sorry Harry, here why don't you three go into the living room while I deal with this one." She said ushering them out before they got a chance to say a word. They could hear a very angry Molly say the words "Virginia Weasley, just what in the name of Merlin do you think." Before they were pulled into the conversation Sirius and Arthur where having, "So you think you know who will attack this year huh?" "Well we can't be sure, but he had a spree with muggle towns and such this summer, we can only assume that one of his goals was to find Harry. Thank god he was with you when he attacked those muggles he used to live with." "What?" Harry said overhearing the last bit, Sirius moved quickly "Now Harry listen up, it wasn't your fault and don't worry everyone got there in time, infact they are all perfectly safe and sound." "But they were attacked, because Voldemort was searching for me." He said shaking his head he started heading for the door, "Harry?" "I just need some time I'll be back in a while." Harry mumbled as he left the house and headed toward the trees.  
  
Sirius sighed, "Poor kid keeps taking everything to be his fault." He headed towards the door. "No Sirius let me go" Hermione said softly. "No offense but he isn't going to want to talk to either of you right now. " Ron stopped in his tracks, "What makes you think he'll want to talk to you?" " Because I'm the only one out of us here, that he's been really talking to all summer, That fight at the end of last year really shook him, and he still isn't fully over Cedric's death either, Please let me go. And you" she said pointing at Ron, "stay here," "Know it all wench" Ron mumbled underneath his breath as he turned around heading for the kitchen.  
  
Hermione ran quickly, catching up to Harry just before he made it to the trees, "Wait up Harry." Harry slowed and finally stopped as he heard her struggling to catch up, "Mione, go back to the house." "No, you can't keep blaming yourself for his actions Harry. Everyone knows you are doing it, you aren't fooling anyone, you even blame yourself for your mum, and you can't do that, it will tare you to pieces and then there will be nothing left. " "Hermione the last thing I need right now is your lectures." Harry said his eyes blazing a brilliant green. "DO it Harry get mad, don't just sit there and wallow in self pity, be angry for once, be angry at me, be angry at him, but god Harry just get it out of your system." Hermione said looking at her friend with eyes blazing, she knew she was getting through, but she wondered if it would be enough. "NO!" He shouted before lowering his voice, "No I will not get angry. TO lose your anger is to lose control how many times do I have to prove that mione, God, I love control of my magic when I lose my temper, and I won't no I can't let it happen again." "Harry it is not your fault that you lost your temper last year, and threw Ron and me against the wall. How many times do we have to say it? I know that I have been saying it all summer so far." Hermione said taking Harry's hands into hers. "It is not your fault you are not to blame." Harry remembered that moment like it was yesterday, Voldemort had been on the school grounds he and Hermione and Ron had just happened to wonder on to the room where he had been hiding, together although scared they had managed to fight him, but then he had started talking about how he had killed Harry's parents and worse talking about killing Cedric, and how Harry had been responsible, Harry had been angrier then he had ever been, he had lost control and had ended up throwing Hermione and Ron into the wall, he remembered the sickening thuds their bodies had made as they hit the floor. Harry shook his head, "Hermione no! I won't do it. I can't." Hermione sighed, she had been going over this with him for the last 6 weeks and she still hadn't made any headway. "If you won't get angry then show at least some other emotion but guilt or remorse. Harry, it isn't good for you, and why feel guilty over something that we have forgiven you for even if you can't forgive yourself." Harry knew she was right and he had been trying and succeeding but just when he thought he was getting there something else was always piled on top, "Hermione, I have been trying, but every time I am happy for even a moment, someone always seems to end up hurt, it's like Voldemort knows when I'm living and decides to do something to cause me to fell guilty. Today I found out that I'm going to be a prefect, I was so excited and then I find out that the Dursleys were attacked." "And, where in your warped little mind do you think that is your fault Harry?" "Well, he was looking for me." Hermione was desperately trying to keep her tongue in check finally she had had enough, " HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK SCULL THAT WHAT HE DOES IS HIS FAULT NOT YOURS!!" She yelled loudly shoving Harry back against the tree trunk. Harry's eyes widened, for it wasn't often you saw Hermione in a fit of rage, "But..." "SHUT UP and listen, you are slowly hurting yourself and I will not stand for it anymore you got me. You are not to blame and that is final. Harry you need to stop this and for once let it go. " Hermione was just inches from Harry's face her eyes peering into his, " I love you too much to see you doing this to yourself," She searched his eyes and saw the surprise in them, " What you think that I fallowed you into danger the last 5 years for nothing?" "No I just thought that we were mates you know, that you were trying to keep me from getting killed or worse expelled." Harry said for the first time in the last half hour cracking a smile. Hermione smiled as she held Harry's gaze, "only you would throw that back at me after all this time. Do you understand now Harry? I can't stand by and watch as you take everything that vicious monster does and make it your fault. I love you and I refuse to see you slowly kill your spirit that way." She blushed slightly as she felt her heart beat faster. She kissed him softly, letting him know that she was his.  
  
Harry searched Hermione's eyes, seeing if she was lying, just trying to pick him up. He saw nothing but unswerving, love and a mixture of lust and passion he had never noticed before. He had always had feelings for this slip of a girl who was holding him against the tree but had never allowed himself to think of her that way, she was to important to lose her totally, he knew he should talk but right now he needed her, and she was offering him what he wanted, what he needed. Who was he to turn it down? "Hermione." He shook as he brought his lips to hers, they would talk about it, and they would have to, but later, now was time to hopefully heal. Their kisses started softly and quickly moved to passionate and hard, they lowered themselves to the ground, their bodies betraying their minds, but giving their hearts what they wanted."  
  
Harry woke with a start as he heard his name. He listened again as he heard Ron, "Hermione get up, Ron's on his way over here, I can hear him. " He said softly as he shook her gently. "Hmmm." Hermione moaned as she came too. "What?" "Get dressed, Ron is almost here." Hermione gasped as she looked at Harry getting dressed in a hurry. Quickly she scrambled into her sundress forgoing her underwear and bra, tucking them instead into a pocket. They finished dressing just in time. "Hey guys we were getting worried about you." Ron said taking note of Hermione's messy hair and just kissed lips, and Harry's misbuttoned shirt. "Come on, mum has had lunch set out for a while now, you should come eat something." Turning quickly so they wouldn't see his face, he headed back to the house hurt, and pained by what he had seen.  
  
Everyone ate in relative silence; they had decided that when Harry and Hermione came back that they wouldn't talk about Voldemort or anything he had done. "SO Harry, what brings us all here? I mean your birthday is next week and we would have seen you then." Arthur asked as he picked up a sandwich. "I got my school letter today. I've been made a prefect. I just couldn't wait to tell you all." "That's wonderful Harry." Molly Weasley said nodding her approval. "Harry, that's great." Hermione said smiling as she looked at him with pride in her eyes. "This calls for a celebration." Arthur said as he went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. Passing it to Sirius he then started transfiguring regular glasses into wine glasses. "Congrats, Harry." He said having gotten the bottle back from Sirius who had opened it. Pouring the wine, Molly passed it out, "not too much Arthur don't want to get the kids tipsy." "TO Harry, Congratulations on making Prefect, and May you stay out of trouble this year." Everyone clinked glasses and had a good lunch. The rest of the day passed quickly and before Harry knew it, it was time to head home. Sirius and him were about to go back through the flew when he remembered the conversation he and Ron had had earlier, "Ginny?" he said grabbing her attention, "Yes Harry?" She said, wondering if perhaps this was the moment she had been hoping for that maybe the looks she had seen pass between Harry and Hermione weren't what she thought they were. "I was wondering if you would try out for the Quidditch team. Since we are looking for both chasers and beaters. You have an excellent chance of making it." Expecting to be asked out Ginny blurted out a yes before she had time to register the question; seconds later it clicked in, "What? Did you just ask me to try for a spot on the team?" "Yes, you're a great player, what you thought I was asking?" a totally oblivious Harry asked Ginny not sure what to say turned quickly and ran out of the room. "What did I do?" Harry asked looking at Sirius, who wore a somewhat pained expression, "We'll talk about it later; I think we should go now." Nodding Harry put a half smile on his face, "See you all soon guys. You'll come to the party next week right?" "We wouldn't miss it Harry. See you soon." Arthur said as he watched Molly head off to comfort their daughter. With the good byes said Harry and Sirius got into the fireplace, sprinkling their Floo powder and disappeared.  
  
Harry smiled as he woke, 'that was a good day all in all.' he thought as he looked out the window of the train seeing the rolling hills, 'I should have known it then though that it was just the beginning of a chain of events that couldn't stop. 


	2. Birthday to remember

Chapter 2 Birthday party to remember  
  
It was July 31st his Birthday, everyone would be coming soon. He and Hermione had been owling each other constantly, Hedwig were fully put out about it. And so yesterday they had decided that they wouldn't owl each other since she was coming today. He was slightly miserable. "Why so glum Harry?" Lupin asked as he came into the small house with a bunch of bags floating behind him." "No real reason, just missing everyone I guess." " Well cheer up it's not like you aren't going to see them soon, after all Hermione did say that she would come early to give us a hand getting things set up didn't she?" "You're right" Harry said putting a smile on his face, "Hey where is Sirius at?" "Hmmm, I'd tell ya but then I'd have to Obliviate you. " Harry laughed as he shook his head, "in that case... what can I do?" "How about fixing a sandwich for your dear old friend?" "You're just about as bad as Ron when it comes to eating Moony." Remus Lupin laughed as he started sorting the bags out and putting things away. "No, Padfoot is way more like Ron; I'm just a close second." The two laughed and carried on losing track of time, until they both jumped hearing the Floo. " Uh oh!" they said looking at each other and then the clock it was already quarter past three, the party would start with dinner at 6 and they hadn't even started getting things done. Jumping up Remus with wand in hand started things in motion while Harry ran to the fireplace, "Come on through Mione." He said smiling as he backed away. She came through the fire happy to have the ride end, shaking her hair she smiled, "I'll never get used to that, I can hardly wait till we get back to Hogwarts and I can take apparition lessons. " "It's really not fair your birthday being where it is. You get to do that a full year ahead of me." Harry said as he took Hermione's cloak from her. Hermione turned and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, "Perhaps but think when I have my license I can apparate to your room." She whispered so that Remus couldn't hear. Turning bright red, Harry dropped Hermione's cloak. Giggling Hermione turned and ran to Remus, "Moony so nice to see you again. I missed you." She said giving the older man a hug and kiss on the cheek." "You to kiddo, what you just do to poor Harry over there?" "Nothing he didn't deserve" she said laughing as Harry was still staring after her bright red, Shaking his head, Remus laughed, "Well in that case, why don't you start putting up the decorations while Birthday boy composes himself." Hermione nodded as she went to the stack of self inflating balloons, in short order she had them ready, and had just started working on the streamers when she heard a series of crashes from the kitchen. Running she got in just in time to see a pot lid come flying at her head, she let out a squawk before ducking for cover, " What's going on?" she asked over the clanking and bangs, "The pots don't like the menu," Remus said as he cast a silencing charm over the pots. "Why not? I thought it was just going to be a roasted ham, potatoes and veggies?" "Well it was but then Harry said something about missing Hogwarts food so we were preparing a few extra's but the pots are spitting everything we put in them out, and Sirius isn't a great cook to begin with..." Hermione started to giggle as she got a good look at the two wizards covered from head to toe in food. "Perhaps, I should take over?" she said trying her hardest to contain her laughter, "Why don't you clean up while I talk to the pots." Resigned the two friends looked at each other and started to laugh. "I think your right." Sirius said as he pushed his friend out of the kitchen.  
  
Harry looked up in time to see Remus and Sirius going up the stairs, "What happened to you too?" he asked taking his earphones off to catch a burst of laughter from the kitchen. "Food fight, pots won." Sirius called out behind him. Harry laughed as he went back to his Quidditch plays and tips book. He had decided that since no one really wanted to let him help that he would at least get ready for school by checking out new plays that the team could possibly use. He just turned the page when he heard Hermione, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE THE MENU, YOU JUST HAVE TO COOK IT NOW, IF you would please quit that." Deciding that perhaps he should make sure that everything was okay he went in to see Hermione shaking her finger at a big pot that was spitting what appeared to be potatoes all over the kitchen including in Hermione's direction. Laughing he shook his head, "Hey try this." He said as he walked over to the stove, grabbed a spoon and tapped the lid, "Cook it now, or cook it until I transfigure you into a chamber pot." Immediately the pot settled down to simmering the potatoes. "Thanks Harry. Why did you and Sirius ever pick out such temperamental pots anyway?" "Don't ask me. They were here when Sirius moved me in here." Hermione let out a snort of laughter. "Pays to show that sometimes muggles have better stuff." Harry smiled "so true." Looking around Harry saw that Remus and Sirius were still not around he picked Hermione up kissing her passionately before putting her back down. "That's for the comment in front of the fireplace by the way. Now you can suffer while I go back to my book." Laughing he left the dazed Hermione looking after him with pure lust in her eyes. He had just picked up his book when he heard a strangled voice call out, "I'll get you for that potter."  
  
"What she getting you for this time?" Sirius asked as he came down the stairs much cleaner then the last time harry had seen him. " Nothing much just showed her how to keep the pots doing what she wanted, and she didn't like how I showed her up." Harry said as he flipped through his book. Laughing Sirius shook his head and finished preparing the house for their guests. The rest of the perperations went without inncodent and before everyone knew it, it was time to get ready.  
  
Harry had just finished showering when he heard a knock at his door. With towel wrapped around his waist he opened the door, " yes?" " I needed to see you before everyone got here." " Hermione I'm not dressed," Harry said uncomfortable " me either now let me in." she hissed begrudgidly harry let her in closing the door behind hermione. " what is it that couldn't wait?" " This" she whispered kissing him as she let the towel drop from around her. Harry kissing Hermione laughed, " We don't have time for this. Everyone will be here in twenty minutes." " More then enough time." Hermione whispered as she kissed Harry's neck. "Mione, we really need to talk about everything." " Harry, please, We'll talk about it soon I promise but not right now." The look in her brown eyes is what persuaded harry to shut up, it set his blood boiling and his heart racing and nothing could stop what he felt. " Your tight we will talk about it later." Together they sank into Harry's bed.  
  
" Harry, Come on our guests are about to arrive." Sirius said rapping on Harry's door just moments before opening it. Shocked he backed out of the room and closed the door. He waited a few seconds as he heard fumbling and ratteling, when it quietened down he knocked again, " You decent?" " Ya come in padfoot." Harry mumbled " Umm, I'm pretty sure what I just saw, And I think that perhaps we should all have a discussion after the party." He said looking at hermione wrapped in Harry's robe, and harry in a pair of pants and nothing else. " If you'll excuse me I think I should go get dressed." Hermione said softly as she headed toward the door, stopping infront of Sirius she whispered, " Please padfoot don't tell anyone." " I won't hermione." Sirius said letting hermione past. When she had left Sirius looked at Harry and shook his head, " Tell me that you were at least being safe." Harry looked down embarresed, " Ahh..well..you see." Sirius shook his head, " Harry you mean you weren't using a potion, spell, or even muggle contraception?" Harry blushed even redder, " I didn't think about it Padfoot." "we'll talk about it more later. Get dressed your guests will be here any minute." Sirius said leaving the room in haste. In one aspect he was amused, but the parent side of him, was worried and concerened. Pushing it to the back of his mind. He went downstairs. And waited for the floo to go, and the doorbell to ring.  
  
Harry let out a deep breath as Sirius left the room. He got dressed quickly putting on a pair of black dresspants and a green silk shirt. Once dressed he spiked his hair, washed his face, and then hurried to get downstairs before the guests started to arrive. He ran into Hermione on the way down. He took in the girl he was falling in love with, her hair was pinned up with what looked to be black chopsticks her dress a red colour that worked for her colouring. She wore little makeup, a touch of blush, a little mascara. Harry was speechless. Hermione smiled, " sorry about padfoot walking in harry. I never ment for that to happen." " It's all right Hermione, we'll deal with it later although, he did ask a good question about protection. I admit I didn't think about it. Did you?" Hermione nodded. " not the first time, but I did use something tonight." She said blushing. Remus cleared his throat, " Come on you too." He said " Our guests will be here any second." To accent it the doorbell rang. Hermione and Harry ran down the stairs and got to the door just in time to welcome oliver Wood, Percy Weasly, and Fred and Geroge Weasly all of whom could apperate , the only other guests that would be arriving by door would be the few proffesors that Harry had felt comfortable inviting, including Dumbledor, Arabella Fig, and preffesor Macgonnigal. The others would be arriving by floo. Arthur had been kind enough to have those who weren't conntected to the network conntected just for this evening.  
  
The guests had all arrived and harry was pleased to see that almost everyone had shown up. Only dean tomas, Cho chang, and percy's fiance' Peopelpe Clearwater had shown up. But he had known that Penelope and Dean wouldn't be coming for sure, Dean was at Soccer Camp and Penelope had been called away on a mission. He understood Cho not showing up with the loss of Cedric she had become withdrawn, and stayed away from harry as much as she could. And now that she had started work he wasn't surprised that she was to busy for him. They had just sat down for dinner, when the floo rang once more. " Don't worry harry I'll see who it is." Remus said as he stood up and went to the fireplace. Harry was surprised when he saw someone he had never seen before stroll in with Remus.  
  
" Harry, this is a gift for you. I'd like you to meet your Aunt Gwenyver." Remus said not looking Sirius in the eye. " Remus?" harry questioned not sure what to say,. " I'm sure you have many questions harry and I promise they will be awnsered but first let me just say that she is indeed your aunt." Sirius said not letting his gaze of the woman in front of him drop. Harry looked at the woman who was his aunt, her dark hair, pulled back in a ponytail, neat yet at the same time classy, her robes where not what he would expect as they were in the slythern colours of Silver and green. Her face and hands pale but somehow healthy. " Hello Harry." She said smiling, " I'm so sorry I couldn't come earlier I would have but," looking around she lowered her gaze, " I was otherwise engaged and was not able to take you," Sirius cleared his thoat, " we'll get to that later, please join us, dinner is served." Dinner was ate in silence. Harry full of questions wondered where his aunt had been and which side of the family she was from. Harry looked from Ron, to ginny and lastly to hermione who just kept staring at his aunt. They all looked somewhat wide eyed and all but the adults seemed to be wondering who she was. Harry finally getting the courage to speak, " Oh what side of the family are you on? Will you be staying for awhile?" he asked about a hundred questions in rapid succession now that he had gotten over the initial shock. " Whoa one at a time, libeling(sweetheart), I'll awnser your questions but please one question at a time " Gwenyver wiped a few tears from her eyes " I was your fathers sister and you love look just like him." Harry smiled, " please don't cry Aunt Gwenyver." "Please harry call me gwen. And would you mind coming over here and giving me a hug? I haven't held you since you were a baby and you are now almost grown."  
  
Harry nodded and went and held his aunt who wasn't much taller then hermione. " I'm glad to meet you Gwen." " You too harry. I will awnser your questions in good time, but not now after all today is your birthday." Harry nodded. " it is a nice gift to have family discovered for my birthday." Harry gave Gwen one last hug before he took off to talk to others.  
  
" I thought you were dead gwenyver."Sirius said coldly " I never believed that you were the one to betray james and lily." She whispered " Of course you wouldn't believe it, you knew who actually had done so." " please padfoot, not now, I'm not proud of my past, but I'd rather not talk about it tonight." " But you will talk about it." Sirius said not as a question but as a statement. " just not tonight." Sirius nodded before moving on. " SO Gwen, will you be seeing your husband while you are here?" Magonigal asked " I'm not sure yet. It's been a long time since I've seen him. I'm not sure if he will want to see me, afterall I did abandon him." " That you did child that you did."  
  
Harry had been having a great time, but he still hadn't talked to Ginny about the misunderstanding finally having worked up the courage he grabbed two glasses of pumkin juice and made his way over to her. " Hi ginny." "Happy birthday harry." Ginny said coldly. " Listen, I wanted to apologize about the other day. I knew that you had a crush on me but I had thought you had grown out of it. I mean you never said anything.and" Harry floundered on his apology, " It's okay harry, I understand you just don't care about me." Ginny took the pumpkin juice from harry's hand. " OH ginny that isn't it at all, I care about you a lot." " then why didn't you ever ask me out?" " Well.I." Ginny looked at harry and giggled, " do I scare you harry?" " No that's not it at all, it's just that well I consider your family like my family and to be with you, is like being with my sister." " I don't really buy that harry. I think you have just known me as a little girl for too long, and now your scared to see me any other way. I'm not going to give up on you harry. " " Ginny, I don't love you that way. " " It's okay harry you will." Ginny left then with a swish of her skirt. The rest of the night was an array of fun, games and gifts. And when it was over harry was confused beyond belief about many things but the one thing that confused him the most was Ginny. 


	3. Family Ties

Chapter 3. Family Ties  
  
Hermione and Ron had stayed the night; Sirius had taken them into account when looking for a house. Harry woke the next morning however, to discover Hermione lying next to him. "Hermione, what are you doing in here?" "Don't worry I locked the door this time." She mumbled as she snuggled into Harry." Sighing Harry wrapped his arms around her, "you know maybe now would be a good time to have that talk." "What talk is that?" Harry kissed the top of Hermione's forehead, before continuing, "I mean the talk as to what this means for us, for Ron, who I happen to know has an extreme crush on you. And for all of us in general. This changed everything." Hermione sat up, yawned and looked Harry straight in the eye, "It doesn't have to change anything." Harry didn't believe her, "Hermione, I love you, I'm just not so sure that this is something we should be doing. I don't want to ruin our friendship; I'm scared that we may have already done that." Hermione got out of bed and put her robe on. "Harry it only ruins a friendship if you let it. I won't let it; I just don't see why we can't have the best of both worlds. We love one another, and yet we are the best of friends isn't this what it's all about? You are after all supposed to marry your best friend, that's what I was always taught." Harry looked up at Hermione with shock in his eyes, "If you are saying we should..." "No Harry we are too young for that it was just an example." She said laughing "come on get dressed, it's time to get up anyway. I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast." She kissed him on the cheek before sliding out the door and to her own room.  
  
She had just entered her room when she felt a hand, letting out a gasp she turned to see Gwenyver standing behind the door. Hermione let out her breath and smiled, "Good morning, what are you doing in here?" Gwen appraised Hermione for a moment before she spoke, "Do you love him? Or are you just using him?" "Excuse me?" "Do you love Harry?" "Yes I do. I love him a lot why?" "Because if you love him you will let him go." "I'm sorry I can't do that he is my best friend. " "Why do you want him child he isn't meant for you." "You think I don't know that? I know that I'm only borrowing him, but don't I deserve that for just a little while?" Hermione said tears welling in her eyes Gwen looked at Hermione and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here sounding so cold, I just want to spare you both the pain that will come from this." Hermione grabbed a handkerchief and blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "How do you know that we aren't meant for each other? I mean I knew just because I felt it but how did you know?" "I have the ability, in fact I'm taking over for your divination professor, and Moony set it up for me." Hermione nodded, "Why did you come back? Padfoot seemed pretty cold to you last night." "That Hermione is a story to tell at a later time, perhaps when Harry and everyone else is up. Listen I'm sorry again for earlier, I know you love him, I'm just scared of the pain you two will face." "Don't worry please, we are both stronger then you think." Gwen nodded "I'll see you at breakfast then." Gwen left then and shook her head, 'Those kids don't know what they are in for.' She thought as she headed down stairs where Sirius and Remus where in the middle of a conversation,  
  
"How could you do that Moony, not even give me any warning that she was coming. The only good thing I can say is that you didn't invite that git of a husband of hers." Remus sighed, "Padfoot, you knew that he would ask about other family soon I mean you gave him photo albums for his birthday, and all the other stuff that James and lily put in storage." "Yes but I could have skirted around the issue of her. She betrayed her family for him." He said it with such venom that Gwen nearly shook with the pain of it. Hearing enough she walked in, "No you mean I betrayed you." She said the statement coldly as she walked to the counter and poured a cup of coffee. "You are angry that precious Gwenyver didn't come to heel when you called. You forget Sirius that I always had my own mind. James knew that and at least understood that I had to put loyalty of my husband in front of my friends. God Sirius if I have known what I was getting into." she let her voice trail off as the memories flooded back. "I came back because he did Sirius, Harry is going to need all the help he can get, I would have come back sooner but Albus asked me to stay away that Harry need time. Well the time in now whether you like it or not. SO you and I can go out and have it out just us, or you forget the past and let me help raise my nephew and God son or so help me Sirius you will have a battle on your hands and I will win." Gwen cleared her throat then as she heard someone on the stairs, "Why don't I start breakfast." She said cheerfully as Harry walked into the room. "Harry what would you like?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever I'm easy." Sirius white from his conversation with Gwen, Choked on his coffee at Harry's words, "speaking of which, I do believe that you own me a conversation." He said after gaining his composer, "Not now Padfoot, I promise we will talk but right now I would like to learn more about this aunt that I just found out about." "Well Harry what do you want to know?" "Well I'm assuming you are a younger sister since you look younger then Padfoot and moony, but by how much?" "I'm 2 years younger, and let me tell you being the younger sister of James was not fun, he and these two used to tease me unmercifully." Gwen smiled at the fond memory. "I went to school at Hogwarts, I passed with top marks but didn't make head girl since I was worse then the marauders when it came to trouble, wait maybe not worse but got caught more often." "Which house were you in?" "Slytherin actually." Harry looked wide eyed at his aunt, "You were Slytherin." "Afraid so Harry, sorry to disappoint you." "No it isn't disappointment so much as shock." Gwen laughed. "I know you figured that with the family history and all that I'd be in Gryffindor, I would have been but the hat had trouble deciding, said that I was devious enough for Slytherin, but with potter blood should be in Gryffindor, I knew that if given the choice I'd prefer the house that didn't have James so I said not Gryffindor, and so I landed in Slytherin." "I bet he was mad," "SO much so that he said if I was in Slytherin then I must have been adopted." Gwen placed orange juice in front of Harry, "What else do you want to know?" "Where have you been all this time?" "I've been in Germany mostly although I was in the USA for a few years." "Really what where you doing there?" "Well in the USA I went to University got my masters in teaching as well as music," "Then I went to Germany and worked there singing for the opera. "Are you married?" Gwen took a breath, "Yes." She looked at the two grown men in the room. "Enough questions for now Harry. I want to talk about what happened last night?" "What happened last night?" Ron asked coming into the kitchen "Nothing, just an aunt popping up from no where and your sister, Ron I swear she practically said that she would be making me fall in love with her." Harry said quickly cutting off whatever Sirius was going to say. "Well, what you say to her, you didn't lead her on did you." "Ron I'm telling you I told her that I cared for her but not that way and she just said that I will." "Hand in there mate, she'll get over it." "I sure hope so. I mean she's like a sister, I mean I thought about her a lot this summer, but then I saw her at the burrow. And well I saw her as a sister, a grown up sister but a sister." The adults laughed at the conversation in the kitchen, "He is so much like James." Gwen said as she piled bacon on a plate before tossing it in the oven "Isn't he though." Remus said grabbing the coffee and pouring more into everyone's cups. Hermione came down with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "You okay Hermione?" Ron asked as Hermione pulled up a seat. "Fine Ron just had a hard time falling asleep last night." Hermione mumbled as Harry handed her a cup of coffee. "So what does everyone want to do today?" Remus asked as he felt the tension is the room. "Quidditch." Ron and Harry said at the same time "Study." Hermione said "Diagon ally" Gwen said Remus laughed at the answers, "While why don't we go to Diagon, then play some Quidditch, while Hermione studies. Everyone satisfied settled into the quiet routine of eating breakfast. All except Gwen who kept staring at Sirius with defiance in her eyes. "Harry, I want to make sure that you understand that I would have been here for you earlier, but you needed to be protected and I would have lead them straight to you, if was only with you being with that good for nothing sister of Lily's that kept you safe." Harry nodded, "I know. I'm just glad that I don't have to be with them any longer. So tell me about Germany." Gwen smiled, "It's beautiful, I was really happy there, I lived as a muggle. I didn't want to be encumbered by having the wizarding community bombarding me with questions about you or your parents so I took a new name even. I was known as, "Gwendolyn von Gottard an opera singer who could carry a mans soul away." "You seem so sad when you speak about that." Hermione piped in her curiosity peeked, "It was a sad time, my whole family gone, unable to speak to my friends. It was a lonely time. But, I think it will be better now." They finished eating in silence, sobered by Gwen's story. "Gwen, do we have any more relatives? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins?" "Afraid not Harry, Mom and dad were only children. And as far as my grandparents as far as I know they weren't close to their family and I wouldn't even know where to go. Grandma was muggle born, and grandfather came from a small family. Padfoot and Moony are the closest we get to having family now I'm afraid liebes (dear or love)" "No they aren't the closer we get to family, they are family." Harry said looking at Sirius and Remus with a warm expression tinged with sadness. "Enough of this sad talk. Let's get to Diagon, before we end up with the worst of the dragon eggshells." "Why would you care about that?" Harry said looking at his aunt strangely. "I just happen to need a few potions brewed, and I'm not about to leave it to anyone but me." Harry nodded, "Be back in a second." He called out running to his room, returning moments later with his money pouch. Everyone quickly finished getting ready. Entering the living room they each grabbed a handful of Floo powder and within moments had all gotten to the leaky Cauldron. "Well need to stop at Gringott's." Gwen said taking her key off her key ring, "I won't be very long." "I'll just wait here." Ron said looking glum. "Hey Ron, Why don't we go to Quality Quidditch" Harry suggested knowing that he didn't need anymore money since his bag was full. Perking up Ron smiled, "Sure mate let's go." "Not so fast you two." Sirius said looking at the two and shaking his head,  
  
"Come on Padfoot, don't you think we can take care of ourselves." " I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself Harry, but if you recall there is a bit of business that we hadn't gotten to yet at Gringott's." Harry's eyes widened "Damn I almost forgot." Harry said looking at Ron he whispered in his ear. "Bloody hell, I'd forgot about that myself." He said shaking his head. Together the three walked quickly catching up with everyone as they entered the bank.  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, we've been expecting you." One of the Goblins said from behind the desk, "Then you know that this is to be done with a minimum of fuss and with utter discretion. I mean it no one must know, where the money came from." "OF course, Dumbledore reminded us of it when he set things up. I'll need your keys." Harry and Sirius handed the Goblin the keys, so that is 2 million galleons to be set into the Orders vault. This will be replenished when it is empty until you both say otherwise. Is that correct?" "Yes." Harry and Sirius said. "Very good sirs it will be transferred immediately from the main family vaults of both your families, here are your keys sirs, have a good day." The work done Harry smiled, "Here Ron your first Paycheck." He said pulling out 20 galleons from his pouch. "From now on you'll get paid from the account but here I'll pay you today." Ron gave a half grin "Now that I'm getting my own paycheck I'll never have to use hand me downs again." Harry laughed, "Maybe you can get that new broom you wanted." "I think that would require a lot more then I've got." Ron said laughing. "Well remember that starting today. You're getting paid once a week. 20 gallons a week. Along with the rest of the OP." "Now why did you guys set it up again?" "Because we didn't think that people risking their lives should get nothing." Sirius said adding his two cents into the conversation. "And if you tell me that you are going to keep that slimy gits house from winning the Quidditch and house cup I'll personally buy you that new broom." Ron laughed, "I'd do anything in my power." The three sat and talked while waiting for Gwen and Hermione. When they returned Hermione was as white as a ghost. "I don't think I'll ever get used to those cars." She said as Ron and Harry helped steady her. "I know what you mean." Gwenyver said. As she closed her eyes until she was feeling centered again. "SO where is moony at?" "I believe he went into knock turn Ally." Sirius said "he said he had a few things to take care of." "Why don't we spilt up then meet at the Leaky cauldron for lunch?" Sounds good. Harry don't bother getting your school supplies we'll get them a couple weeks from now." Alright Sirius." Turning the three teenagers took off. What are you brewing Gwen that you need dragon eggshells?" "None of your business Sirius, and quit glaring at me you're supposed to be happy that I'm back." "Not bloody likely Gwen." Sirius took off himself then leaving Gwen to her own devices.  
  
She took a deep breath as she watched his back; "If only you would understand" she rubbed her left forearm absentmindedly as she headed for Slug & Jiggers the apothecary. "Well look what the cat dragged in or maybe that should be dog. Finally decide to come home and be the wife you vowed to be?" She halted in her tracks as she heard the cold calculating voice. Shaking she turned around slowly hoping that he wouldn't be there when she turned around. "What are you doing here?" she asked glaring at the man she had been calling husband for the last 17years. "Is that anyway to talk to your husband Gwenyver?" he said arching an eyebrow "I'm here to help take care of Harry. I'm surprised that you never filed for divorce." "You forget my dear that purebloods don't do that. While you were gallivanting around running from both sides I was waiting for you." "And you forget. I'm not a pure blood." "You know very well that you were born of a witch and a wizard of a pure strong family that traced your roots all the way back to Godric himself. You are as much a pure blood as me." Gwen looked at the man who was her husband, "That's all that ever mattered to you, you didn't care about you. Just the name is that it. You could say that you have a potter as a wife." "You know bloody well that that is nothing but something your brother and those moronic friends of yours concocted to get you away from me." "I'd love to sit here and chat about the old times but I don't have time, I'm sure you don't want your Nephew to know that you are his uncle after all. We can discuss us in more detail another time. Now if you will excuse me." She turned and had started to walk away. "Not so fast Gwenyver" she stopped. "What: she said closing her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "You will live with me when you are at the school." "How did you know I was going to be teaching?" "Albus was nice enough to inform me about it this morning by owl. One of the reasons I knew you'd be here today. You always make your own potions and that after a long trip you would be in need of the cleansing solution you use to clear your mind." "I can't live with you." You still love me don't you? Don't lie it doesn't become you love." "I will not awnser." "Answer me wife." "Dammit don't do this." She said tears falling from her cheeks "Look at me Gwenyver" He looked at her, her eyes shinning and knew, "Yes Severus I still love you, but that door has closed and so I bid you good day." She ran to the apothecary her tears falling freely. Severus Snape stood silently and watched her run, "Run love but you are my wife and that is how you will remain." He said after her. Before apparating back to the manor which he called home when school was not in session.  
  
The rest of the morning went by without incident. They all met up at the leaky cauldron at noon toting bags and parcels of all sizes. "Gwen are you okay?" Remus said looking at her with concern. Gwen put a smile on her face "Had a run in with Severus, but I'll be fine." She said as she took a sip of the wine that she had asked for. "You're shaking." "It wasn't particularly a pleasant meeting. I'll be fine moony. Please let's not talk about it now." "You seem to say that an awful lot Gweny." "Well there is a lot we don't want Harry to know and if we start talking about it now, it will all come out." "It will sooner or later you might as well just tell him." "How do you think Sirius would react to it? Me telling Harry about what I've done." "Tell him Gwen, it's better that then having him find out on his own. And he will find out." "I'll keep that in advisement but for right now please can we drop it." "Alright." Remus said "Did you get everything you needed?" "Yes, we should all be able to get home and play Quidditch, all though I think perhaps I should run and buy a new broom, my good old nimbus 1000 will hardly do the trick." Gwen perked up as she thought about Quidditch she had played chaser on the team when she was in school and had loved the sport. She had even taken a chance and gone to the word cup game. "Harry, I hear your seeker for the Gryffindor team, Ron you're the keeper right?" "Yup, not many quaffles get past me." "What was your record last year?" "I have about a 90% stopping average, which when you think about it is pretty good." "Very good our keeper when we were in school only had about a 50% average the stupid prat just couldn't get his act together so it was our job as chasers to score more points and luckily our seeker was good but we could never beat Gryffindor while James was on the team. Man he could move." Gwen said smiling for once forgetting her troubles long enough to actually enjoy something. The day moved fast for the group as they headed home and played Quidditch, when time out was called Gwen landed and walked over to Hermione, "Hey kiddo. Mind making room for an old meddling woman, who sometimes says things she shouldn't?" "You're hardly old." Gwen laughed, "Thanks, but I want to apologize again for this morning, take what happiness you can and hold it tight. I'd forgotten that lesson. Maybe you can make him yours." "No we both know that that would never work. I will take what I can, so will he. And in the end I will always be there and support him" Hermione looked at him as he and Ron passed the quaffel back and forth, "I do love him you know. But when it is time I won't hesitate to let him go. I know that when he finds her he won't have a problem either." Gwen smiled, "You're so sure?" "I know it. That's one of the reasons I don't want those that know to blab it around." "The other?" "You know it as well as I do. If word got out he would never accept it and in the end it would ruin everything." Gwen nodded, "you're pretty smart kiddo." Hermione smiled and looked at Gwen, "you have a lot of secrets don't you?" "More then my fair share." "So why did you pick now to come back?" "That's a pretty easy one Hermione the minute the order of the phoenix was reinstated plans were made for my return. I would have been back last year, but Professor Dumbledore asked for the extra year, said Harry needed time to get used to all that was happening before I came into the picture. How is he doing by the way? Remus said that you were the only one he would talk to." "He's doing better but he's still blaming himself, and it is still eating away at him. I'm not sure what to do; I don't think I can heal him." "It's not your job to heal him, just to keep him whole till he finds the one that can." Hermione nodded. "Come on let's go get dinner ready, something tells me when they are done they are going to be hungry." Laughing the two women left the backyard and headed into the kitchen. 


	4. The truth shall set you free

Chapter 4 the truth shall set you free.  
  
Harry woke with a start. He looked out the window and saw that they were already half way to Hogwarts. He looked at his wife, and smiled, 'I'm so lucky' he thought to himself as he watched her sleep. He looked at the seat across and saw Dryden and Christie sleeping. At 5 they were the two youngest at least till the next one was born. He looked further over and saw Alexa reading, "What you reading Alexa?" Alexa held her book out for her dad to see the engraving, "Quidditch through the ages" "I should have known" he said laughing Alexa stuck her tongue out "I'm going to stretch my legs you stay in her till your mother wakes up." "Got it. Hey well your walking see if you can find Jade, she wondered off a little while ago." Harry rolled his eyes, "wasn't it your responsibility to watch her?" "Well, umm ya but she just has too much energy." "Your how old?" "18" "And where is the rest of the brood?" "Alexa smiled, "Somewhere, they are all old enough to look after themselves dad." Harry laughed, "Your right sweetheart go back to your book, and I'll keep an eye out for them." He kissed her on the forehead. As he left the train car and went of in search for the other 3 kids it brought him back to his ride to platform 93/4 and the train ride to school.  
  
"Harry hurry up, if we miss the train I swear." "No need Gwen I'm ready to go" Harry said tossing his bag over the banister. "I had to make sure that I grabbed everything." "For being the Heir of Gryffindor you sure are slow" Gwen said shaking her head.  
  
They had gotten on well in the last month, it was as thought they had always been family. Even she and Sirius had been getting along in the last two weeks he wasn't sure what had gone on, but they had fought a lot every time they had thought he wasn't near by, putting on a display of politeness and respect when he was. Now though it seemed they had practiced it so much that it had finally started believing it. "Hey Gwen on the way maybe you'll tell me about you and Sirius fighting and why." "Alright Harry, since you asked and because I think that since you have known me for a month it is time. Let's get into the car that Arthur sent and we will be off." Harry nodded, grabbed Hedwig and headed for the door. Gwen took a deep breath, rubbing her arm again; she closed the door set the locking charm and got into the car. "This is a long story Harry so you might as well sit back. Please try not to ask questions till I get it all out okay." Harry nodded and kept silent waiting for his aunt to speak.  
  
"Well as you know I'm 2 years younger then your dad, we were close while we were growing up. When he left for Hogwarts we started to grow apart and when he started bringing Sirius and Remus home for the holidays I was teased unmercifully. We grew further apart and even became somewhat of enemies, we didn't hate each other, but there were times when it was close. The two years before I received my acceptance letter were to of the longest I had ever had up till then. Mom and dad had been supportive but as always James was their favorite, I had always been okay with that because he was always my favorite." Gwen stopped for a sec and took a sip of water from the bottle that she was holding. "When I finally received it I was so thrilled, that James wasn't anymore special. That summer he kept teasing me about the sorting and all the stuff that is so new and different at Hogwarts that by the time I was ready to step on the train I was terrified, But being who I was, I wasn't going to let that stop me I got on the train, sat down next to the first person I could find and sat there shaking like a leaf for most of the ride. It was just about time to get off when a third year Slytherin walked up to me and told me to hurry into my robes so that I wouldn't get into trouble. I thanked him and quickly headed towards the girls lavatory car. I had just about made it there, but James decided that he couldn't let his little sister off with out a hook, he and Sirius switched the signs I walked into a crowd of boys. That had to be one of the worst days of my life. The marauders had stuck again and this time it was at his sister's expense" Harry sat there stone faced not believing what was coming out of his aunt's mouth. Sirius and everyone always talked so kindly about his father. "Thank heavens lily was there to yank me out get me into the girls lavatory. If it hadn't been for her I might not have survived my first day." Gwen laughed, she could now that it was 20 years later, but what Harry didn't know what she had cried about it for months afterward. She smiled reassuringly, "So I got ready with lily's help and finally it was time to disembark. There was Hagrid calling for the first years just like he does now. I took an instant liking to him and was thrilled when he picked me out of the crowd knowing exactly who I was. He said James had shown him a picture and told him to be extra kind to me. I thought Hagrid made it up after all James had just played that prank on me, but when I tried to trip him up later I found out that James had asked him to do it. Anyways I'm rambling, I got to the welcome feast calmed and not so upset, although I was already plotting revenge, lily had got me on that train of thought. I think it was so that I would stop crying. They called my name and everybody went silent, James had made a name for himself in those two years and with the publicity dad had on a regular basis it wasn't a surprise we were like the bloody royal family. I sat down, McGonagall put the hat on my head and immediately it started debating with itself, You know, have the pride to be here, the loyalty to be here, but what's this a plot for revenge you would do great in this house. The sorting hat had me narrowed to two houses Gryffindor and Slytherin, I was so angry with James I didn't want near Gryffindor so I asked it to put me into Slytherin, and that is really where my story picks up. However, it seems we are at the train station so we will have to finish when we get on the train, save a spot for me and we'll finish okay." Gwen took a deep breath, so far so good. She thought Harry just sat there for a moment as he tried to absorb everything she had said. Finally, he was able to wrap his head around it, so his father wasn't a saint he kind of already knew that so it didn't seem to big a thing. He got out of the car and fallowed his aunt who had gotten the driver to load the trolleys and push them to the entrance, "Here Harry take yours I'll meet you on the other side." Harry smiled and pushed his trolley through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾. He immediately started looking for his friends and was happy to discover Ron and Ginny already there. "Hey guys, normally I'm here before you. Must be a change not to have so many people to get ready huh." Ron smiled, "You have no idea, I even got to eat an actual breakfast, and mom made an actual lunch. And even had some cash to give for the trolley latter. I gave it to Ginny though since I have cash from my checks." "Sorry I missed you guys for Diagon, but with Gwen here I just needed time to get to know her." "No worries mate." Ron smiled it was good to have his world seeming to make sense again, Hermione had been just about rude in her last posts, and Harry had been rather tight lipped about everything that had gone on. "Hermione show up yet?" "Not yet, but we still have a good half hour before the train leaves so she will probably be here soon." Ron turned then and saw her come through the barrier, "Speak of the devil there she is." He said nudging Harry.  
  
Harry looked up, and became breathless it had been only a week since he had last seen her and she seemed to be more beautiful then before. Ron shook his head, "I think I'll actually ask her out this year." He said just before she got to them. Before Harry could react though Hermione had gotten to them. "Harry, Ron." She said smiling, "all ready for a new year?" "I'm ready for the New Year, but I'm not sure I'm ready for Voldermorts new tricks." Harry said frowning. "It will be okay Harry; we're there for you along with the order." "Your right, but I just have such a bad feeling." "Harry how can you not every year he has tried to kill you it's only natural that you would think something bad would happen again this year." Ron said as he helped put Hermione's trunk in the storage hold, " Geeze Hermione what did you do pack half the library?" Hermione giggled, "I only packed the books that they don't have at the library at School." "Sure you did," Ron piped in rolling his eyes, "You do know that Newts are a year away right." Hermione stuck her tongue out; she had just gotten up on the train when she felt her stomach heave, running to the girl's lavatory she got there just in time. "What's wrong with her?" "Probably too much health food." Harry suggested as he grabbed Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Harry potter the boy who will die." "Shove off Malfoy and while you're at it take those gits with you." Ron said turning around to face the tall good looking blonde boy. "Weasel, when are you going to learn, don't speak to your betters that way." "Malfoy, why don't you go count your fathers money and leave us alone." "Potter don't talk about money that way in front of the one who had none how insensitive of you." "Sod off and go shag your friends and leave us alone." Ron said getting ready to pound Draco into dust. Draco took a step towards Ron ready to take a shot when Ginny walked up. "Boys when will you learn that violence isn't what we need right now." She said softly as she stepped between them. Draco looked as though he had just swallowed an exploding canary cream. He looked Ginny up and down and finally taking a deep breath, "You new around here, names Malfoy." Ginny held in her laughter as she looked at Draco, "Virginia, Virginia Weasley in fact." She said laughing. Draco turned bright red, "if it wasn't for your lack of money, and being a Gryffindor, you would be a perfect mate for me." "If it wasn't for your lack of class, dignity and strength of character you might be the perfect mate for me." Ginny retorted with a look at Harry she smiled, "But since you are so obviously out done I need not say more." Harry and Ron snickered at the duel of words that were being exchanged. Draco's eyes widened as he knew he had been out done, turning to Crabbe and Goyle, he jerked his head, "We're out of here, don't want people to get the wrong idea." He said leading the way out of the ring of Gryffindors that had encircled them. "They'll pay for this. I swear it." Draco said punching his palm as he got on the train. Soon it was time for everyone to get aboard, having said goodbye to all friends and family that weren't getting on the students of Hogwarts boarded the train for another year.  
  
Gwen sighed as she sat down in the compartment Harry and his friends had saved. She picked up her water bottle and took a long drink. Snapping her fingers she remembered she had forgotten to take her potion that morning. She picked up her bag and headed towards the lavatory that was in each train car, getting there she heard the awful retching. "Hello? You okay in there?" she said knocking on the door. "Just a moment" She heard the voice say, Recognizing it as Hermione's she knocked again, "Let me in. it's Gwen." She heard a click as the door was unlocked. "What's the matter?" Hermione shook as she sat down on the floor. "I'm pregnant." The blood drained from Gwen's face, she had seen that her and Harry would have pain, but she hadn't seen this coming. "Are you sure?" Hermione looked up at Gwen as though she had grown a second head, "Positive took the test yesterday." Gwen sighed and then took Hermione in her arms, "have you told Harry yet?" "No, and I'm not going to." "Hermione." "No if I tell him, he'll want to marry me and we both know that he can't do that." "This changed everything you know." "It doesn't I'm going to have the baby, it won't be born till around Easter break of school." "It will be cutting it pretty close Hermione. What happens if you deliver early or late?" "I'll think of that later, I will book an appointment with professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. I want this baby Gwen, I can't have him but I can have this child." "And your studies? I know how important that is to you. I could give you a potion Hermione" Hermione's eyes widened. "No! No I will not take some potion to get rid of this child. I can do both, It's not like I have a scandal like I did in my third year, I'm always ahead, I'm sure that I can have a baby as well as my classes." Gwen nodded, "Talk to Harry please he deserves to know. You both together can figure out what to do." Gwen waited till Hermione had turned her back before taking the potion out of her purse and drinking a quarter of what was in the bottle. "I'm here if you want to talk Hermione, but I still think you should talk to Harry. Do it soon but take your time and think this through." Gwen left Hermione with those words and went back to the cabin that held Ron and Harry. "Hey guys, what you talking about?" she asked settling her self back down. "Not much just waiting till you got back." "Oh yes I'm sure you want to here the rest don't you." Gwen sighed and picked up her bottle of water and took a sip getting rid of the potion she had swallowed. "Where I leave off?" "You were just placed into Slytherin. Gwen nodded, "Well after that James wanted absolutely nothing to do with me as far as he was concerned I was betraying the family by even being in the house that had been causing him trouble, it was like he knew I had asked the hat to put me in. I got to the common room that night and there was a lot of bugging, finally having enough, I hexed three of the 3rd years told them to shut up and leave me alone went into my room and cried. The first two months of school were the worst James, And the rest of the marauders were hassling me every time they got a chance and my own house was having troubles accepting me. But, time passed James began to forgive. During that time I stuck to myself, I don't even remember having a friend. I remember regretting not getting into Gryffindor. I thought that I would have had instant friendships if I would have gotten in." Gwen stopped as Hermione came into the car. "Mind if there is one more listening in?" "No Hermione come on in." Hermione sat down next to the door. Next to Harry, Ron already having clamed the seat next to Gwen. "So where you been Hermione?" "No where important." "If I may continue, Harry needs to know this." The group quietened down and listened as Gwen told her tale of her first school years. She had just finished talking about her 3 and 4th years when the lunch trolley pulled to a stop. Gwen decided to take a break then "I'll be back guys I need to see how the rest of the train is holding up. Be back in a half hour or so." Harry, Ron and Hermione ate as they talked about what they had learned, "Can you believe that my dad could be such a prat?" "Well you have to remember Harry that it was his sisters I mean all brothers are mean to their sisters." Ron said as he chewed on a chocolate frog. "Maybe, but it just seems so wrong." "It's not wrong Harry it's just the way we were." Gwen said coming back in, "You have to understand that James and I loved each other and a lot of the time we were inseparable when no one was around. Don't ever think that your dad wasn't a good person. He was great; he made mistakes like everyone else." Gwen wiped her eyes. "Your dad despite his flaws was a wonderful man, He loved his family, he cared for his friends, and he always looked out for those that were weaker then him, even me. The summer before my 5th year I got myself into trouble big enough that mom and dad would have grounded me for the full term from going to hogshead; James took the blame knowing that dad would be disappointed. Dad didn't talk to James for 3 months because of something I did. That is the kind of man your father was." Harry nodded as he handed his aunt a handkerchief. "What you do?" "I caught mom's greenhouses on fire, ended up burning most of her plants to a crisp. Poor James ended up helping mom replant every single one. I think the only reason dad didn't talk to James for that long is because mom kept yelling about his son smoking in the greenhouses to begin with." Gwen laughed through her tears as she remembered the event. "So go one, you still have 2 years of school and 17 years to fill us in on." Gwen laughed, "I can't be that interesting, but alright," "So I get on the train my 5th year back and was surprised to see the boy that I had a crush in all through school was there. He graduated with James so I was curious, I went up to him and asked in a polite voice, "What are you doing back here? Fail the N.E.W.T.S?" He promptly looks at me and says, "Ms. Potter you have just lost your house 2 points." I could have died, turned out that my crush was the new assistant professor in potions." Gwen paused as she waited for the kids to figure it out. "You mean you had a crush on Snape? That greasy git?" Harry exclaimed his eyes ready to pop out of his head. "Oh don't look so shocked, he is quite attractive, in that dark, brooding sort of way." Hermione said offhandedly as she took a sip of water. "Traitor" Ron said still having trouble comprehending that the beautiful aunt of Harry potters had had a crush on Snape. Gwen laughed, "Needless to say I immediately apologized went to my seat and prayed that he would forget he had ever meet me." She said continuing on. "It wasn't long though after that, that I started getting mystery gifts from a secret admirer, it took me months to figure out who would send me my favorite vanilla perfume, or smuggle in the muggle candy I liked. I'll never forget it, I had just turned 16 and instead of the usual small trinket I got a card, I still remember it said, It is time to stop the charades, meet me for a masquerade, I'll be waiting at the astronomy tower at 9:00 tonight. Attached was this beautiful silver mask with green stones attached at the coroner of the eyes." Gwen shivered at the memory. "I was so nervous, I think I must have tried on every piece of clothing and every piece Narcissa had too before I finally found it the perfect set of robes, they were Dark Green with silver detailing, I remember that after I finished getting ready I said I wasn't going. Narcissa looked at me as if I was nuts." "Wait a minute you were friends with Malfoy Mom?" "Yes we went to school together. We were best friends. I've still kept some contact with her, although she isn't nearly how she was then." " Why would you hang out with her, I mean we all know that she is married to that git Malfoy and that they fallow Voldemort." Harry exclaimed "Harry sit down, please, calm down. I'll get there okay." Getting order back in the tiny car she finished telling them about her years at school, Severus courting her and eventually asking her to marry him. "You tuned him down right?" Harry asked. "No Harry I did not I loved him and wanted to marry him I said yes." Harry let out something of a cross between a moan and a scream. "Harry stops it" Gwenyver said sternly. "I expect you to behave better then that, Mr. I can take care of myself, I'm not a child, and I do a dangerous job to boot too." "Sorry but I mean to be associated with that slimy git is almost like how it would be to find out that old voldy was my father." "Don't ever say that Harry, Severus is nothing like that monster. And I will not have you talking about him that way." Harry backed up in the seat as he saw Gwen inch forward. "I'm sorry Gwen" Gwen leaned back and took a deep breath, "its bad enough the Sirius talks about him that way, but you shouldn't he is your professor and your uncle Harry and he deserves your respect if nothing else.  
  
"Wait a minute you just said uncle does that mean." "Yes I'm still married to him." "But." "I thought he would have divorced me by now. We had gotten married right after I finished Hogwarts. By then Voldemort had started gaining a foot hold. Severus had already started going to the meetings. I wasn't aware of it and he didn't tell me. We had been married about a two years when Narcissa came to me; she had seen Severus at a rival that she had been made to attend with Lucius. She was so upset by what she had witnessed that she could barely tell me about it. She was quick to reassure me that he hadn't participated but that he had watched. She said that he left soon after. I found out later it was Lucius who put her up to telling me. Figuring then I would take one look at my husband and run. Lucius never had warm feelings for me not since I had hexed him first year and made him look like a complete idiot." "SO what you do then?" "It took a long time for us to decide. I loved him, but I wasn't happy with what he was doing. More because he was lying to me while he did it. Finally, we came to a decision we thought we both could live with. " And??"  
  
"We decided that since I loved him and wanted to help in what ever it was, that I would join him." "What do you mean join him? " I'm what you would consider a deatheater Harry." With that Gwen pulled her sleeve up and revealed the small but still there Dark mark. Hermione, Ron and Harry all let out a gasp as they looked at the mark of their most hated enemy. 


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 5 Welcome back Potter.  
  
"How could you do that?" "Ya, you betrayed Harry's mum and dad." Gwen sat still as she listened to the children shout at her. Finally she had enough, "SILANCE, I did not betray James, Sirius has always believed the same thing but I did not know peter was one of Voldemorts." "Then how did you know about it now?" Hermione said quietly "Believe it or not little girl but I have sources that have been keeping me informed about Harry's welfare. They let me know when peter was reveled." Gwen said standing up shaking with hurt and pain tears flowing down her face. "I would never betray my family. And while I was a death Eater I never ever, hurt them I knew Voldemort was after James I did what I could to get information that could to save him. Severus did as well, because he was family." Gwen had backed Hermione into the corner of the car, realizing what she had done she backed off. "You should have stayed away. You are no better." Ron shouted "Don't say that Ron, she's my aunt and I would like to hear everything she has to say." Harry said standing up as well. "Harry he's right I am no better, I've done horrible things in my past but I need you to understand I never tried to hurt James or lily. I'm sorry." In tears Gwen left the compartment leaving the children in stunned silence.  
  
The rest of the trip was taken in almost complete silence, Harry, Hermione and Ron, tried several times to speak and could never get the words out. Gwen did not return to the car. Having instead taken sanctuary with Remus and Sirius in the staff car. They had decided not to travel with Harry to give Gwen and him time. Sirius hadn't been happy but he'd rather that then have to fight Gwen who had a legal right to Harry. While He wasn't even blood. She had threatened several time that she would take him if that was how she had to play it and he wasn't about to let that happen if he could help it. He loved Harry like he would his own son, and he wasn't about to be forced out. "It serves you right you know." Sirius said Gwen squeezed her eyes shut tight as Remus glared at Sirius "Will you be quiet. She just told Harry about the worst time of her life." "Did she tell him how she murdered 10 wizards, or how she tortured countless others?" "I never killed anyone" Gwen whispered as she shook. "I never tortured, I never used the unforgivables" she yelled "I'm guilty of being there, or seeing, of knowing and being to weak to do anything about it. I'm guilty of being in his inner circle with my husband who months after seeing me with blood splattered on my robes decided to find a way for us to get out." "You betrayed James and Lily." Sirius yelled shaking with furry "NEVER. I DID NOT BETRAY THEM THAT WAS DONE BY PETER WHO I DIDN"T EVEN KNOW WAS ONE OF US." Gwen stood her eyes wild with anger and pain. "I didn't know." She said weaker this time "if only I had." Gwen collapsed onto the floor. Remus picked Gwen up and laid her on the bench and motioned for Sirius to follow. "You have to quit pushing her. She has enough guilt to last a life time, her precognition didn't kick in in time to save James, she feels tremendous guilt, you know for the longest time she believed that crap you're spewing." "How come you are sticking up for that wench anyway?" "Maybe Sirius it is because I've had a lot longer to work through things. Quit thinking with your heart and think with your head. If you did that maybe just maybe you'd see how fragile she is." "That dark witch will never have my sympathy; she brought it all on herself." Remus Lupin looked at his friend with a coolness that was very rarely seen. "You can feel that way if you like, but I can tell you now that Gwen is still the girl that you loved." "Don't say that. Don't say that I ever loved her." "Padfoot." "NO! My love for her died the day James did." With that said Sirius Black stormed to the front of the train where the teachers' washroom was and tried to calm himself down. It had been a good many years since he had been this emotionally worked up. And it had him scared. Remus watched Sirius Leave and shook his head, "I'm afraid my friend that you are wrong you love her just as much. I'm just scared that you feel that she betrayed you more then anyone else." He went back into the car and tended to Gwen. "It's perfect, I have so much stuff to use against potty now." Malfoy whispered to Crabbe. As they came out of the closet they had entered as they had heard the shouting.  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmeade right on time. Hagrid was there calling for all first years and a girl named Michelle. No one paid much attention as they hurried to their carriages. Harry, Hermione and Ron. Didn't even stop when Draco called their names instead running past. The night was chilly and the infamous three seemed to feel it more since Gwen's revelations. "So, what you going to do Harry?" "I don't know Ron. She is my aunt, but to be a dark witch. It's just too much to think about right now." "Well I know what I would do; I don't think I could trust her." "Hermione, I think that for now, we should just wait and see I mean she was so nice this last month." The trio came to a consensus then. They would keep an eye on Gwen and see what happened. Gwen, Remus and a few other teachers that had caught the express got into the carriages. "Moony I'm so sorry for rift between you and Padfoot." "Don't feel bad, for something I am responsible for Gwen it is and was my choice to help you." "But, it's putting a strain on you and Sirius, and I think before it is done the same will be said about you and the children." "Gwen you were young and foolish back then and I don't think that you should be punished for it. You married Severus young and while there were problems you did always love one another and that is saying something. I see it in your eyes that you still do. So it makes sense that you would fallow him in what he was doing. You never betrayed James, telling Voldemort... Oh please people" he said as he heard a few teachers gasp. When they stopped he continued, "You never told where James was or that he was in contact with you. Sirius has just forgotten how much information you got for us." "I don't think he'll ever forgive me, Moony but thanks." Gwen looked out the carriage then and saw the Dark shape of Hogwarts lit by candles and lights in the windows, "I forgot how breathtaking Hogwarts can look." She whispered. "Perhaps you'll find some of the happiness you lost while you are here." Remus said in her ear. "Perhaps." The Children Filed into the Great Hall as noisily as ever. Gwen laughed as those who hadn't seen each other on the train launched onto each other hugging and squealing. Wide eyed and smiling she entered only to turn white. "I should have known." She whispered there already waiting for her was Severus looking severer and dark as ever in full black, his hair already greasy from being in front of a caldron. "Did he forget how to make the special shampoo I made for him?" she asked Remus as she walked up to the front. "No I just don't think he cares." Remus said taking a seat. Gwen had been just about to sit down besides him when she heard her name, "Gwenyver, perhaps you would be so kind to sit beside me." "Why Severus, as charming as it would be to sit besides you, I'm afraid I've already committed to sitting with Remus this evening." "Very well then dear wife I will sit on your other side, while you eat." Snape said standing up and moving from his usual spot. Gwen sat very still as Snape sat down. "Don't you have anything better to do that harass me?" she whispered. "Never love, I have also taken the time to make sure your things are sent down to our rooms. I thought you might like being at home." He said as he touched her knee. Gwen gasped. Noticing a few students starring at her curiously she sat back. And smiled, "Never will I live with you darling, I've long since discovered I prefer to sleep alone." Snape smiled an evil grin as he filled his glass. "Perhaps but soon you will discover the pleasure in sleeping in my bed again." That said the conversation was over as Dumbledore motioned for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall lead the first year's in. but there was a short girl who looked older leading the pack. McGonagall placed the three legged stool on the ground before the first years. On top sat the sorting hat, the old wizards hat began to sing, There once were four who were great They made this school to educate Their names well known through out the land Gryffindor was quite the Man. Bold, and, honest and true. Ravenclaw what a witch, Smart, wise, and full of wit. Hufflepuff now there was a broad, Hardworking and loyal but set apart for he was so shrew Slytherin knew just what to do. Together they built this school Picking the students that followed suit. Then one day they needed help and here I am to figure it out Where you belong I will find out. SO sit right down, take a seat and when I'm done I'll tell you where to go. Which house is best I'm sure to know.  
  
The hall was filled with applause as the hat finished its song. Gwen smiled remembering the songs it had sang her years, "I'm surprised it hasn't started recycling them yet." She whispered to Remus with a laugh. "Who knows maybe it has"  
  
Proff. McGonagall unrolled her list, "the first to be sorted is a transfer student entering 6th year" from oh my dear you have come a long way, From E- Te Academy in Canada. Michelle Vuong. The short Girl from the front looked around nervously as the hat was placed on her dark head of hair. "You've been trained most thoroughly, Your smart you would do good in Ravenclaw, but your true, kind, and have what it takes, very difficult to place as you get older, But just in case.GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out. Smiling the tiny 6th year got off the stool and took her place at the Gryffindor table. Everyone clapped, the Gryffindor table the loudest as she took her place, and immediately Hermione, Ron and Harry introduced themselves, "Nice to meet you." Michelle said looking a little overwhelmed. "If you need anything just let me know." Harry said smiling "I'm a prefect after all." Michelle nodded and then turned to watch the rest of the sorting. They were half way through the K's when she had turned around. Scared and feeling a little out of place Michelle shrunk into her seat. Feeling eyes on her she spied the source. She smiled at the white blonde haired boy. Her eyes not leaving his she felt her heart pound. Blushing she turned away and back to the sorting only to discover that the last one was up a kid by the name of Adrianna Zifland, who went promptly into ravenclaw. The last sorting done, Dumbledore stood,  
  
just a few words, "Zip data Cardiff that." That being said the tables filled with food. The feast had begun. They all ate there full, Gwen ignored Severus and talked to Remus, Harry and Hermione smiled weakly at one another as they ate, and Ron sat next to Harry. Eating as much as he could grinning all the way through. At last the dinner was over and with a clap of his hands Doubled ore, had cleared the Tables. "Now that our stomachs are full. It is time for the announcements; I would of course first like to take the time to introduce our new teachers. TO teach Defense against the arts we have Professor Remus Lupin." The applause was great except for the Slytherin table, who sat there cold faced. To replace Professor Trelawney is Professor Potter-Snape." Everyone gasped as they heard her name and the room was silent. Harry sighed before starting to clap for her. Soon the room was filled with applause as even Slytherin applauded. "Harry are you related to her? Is she snapes' wife? If so it isn't fair she's to hot to be his wife" the Wesley twins muttered, "Ya come on Harry cough up the information." Parvarti Patil and lavender brown said together. "Back off guys he'll tell us when he's ready." A voice of reason coming from Hermione said as she pulled lavender down to her seat. Dumbledore waited for the ruckus to die before continuing, "Mr. Sirius Black is also with us, he will be taking over half of the transfiguration Classes as well as teaching Dueling this year." Everyone gasped again at the thought of the once convicted black as a teacher. But clapped loudly all the same lead by the Gryffindors. Pausing once more Dumbledore applauded as well and when the clapping had died down said the rest of the Announcements, "The forbidden forest is off limits, and Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you not to do magic in the halls, and that Dung bombs and fake wands have been added to the list of items. And if you wish to see the entire list comprised of 439 items that it is hanging in his office." Dumbledore smiled, "That is all prefects if you would show your first years to your common rooms it is off to bed we go."  
  
Harry got up and called for all the first years, "Come along all Fallow me." Harry smiled as he waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron. Thinking quickly he added, "Michelle, perhaps you should come with us as well." Michelle sighed and took up the rear. He led them to the common room entrance, "this here is the fat lady." He said making the quick little introduction, "Password please." She asked smiling "Callandor" the password said the fat lady smiled as she swung forward, reveling the hole in the wall. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room, your rooms are up those stairs." Harry said before directing the first years to their proper rooms. Finally having settled them all down he flopped into a chair, "How did Percy do it? They kept asking all these questions." He said looking at Ron and Hermione  
  
"Who knows Harry?" Hermione said with a giggle. Harry looked at Hermione and gave a lopsided grin. "Ron wasn't it Percy who said the only person who asked so many questions our first year was a bushy haired know it all?" Winking at Hermione Ron and Harry started to laugh.  
  
"Not funny guys just for that..." She was interrupted by a velvety voice "Who knows Harry?" Hermione said with a giggle. "Excuse me for interrupting. But, where am I supposed to be." "Oh I'm so sorry Michelle you'll be in the 6th year girls' room with Hermione. Hermione, would you mind showing Michelle?" "Not at all. Fallow me. " Slowly the night crept on and Hogwarts slowly went to sleep, save a few ghosts and portraits." 


	6. Chapter 6 Schedules,fights and Madam Pom...

Chapter 6. Schedules, fights, and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
The next morning everyone woke early and were well rested as they headed downstairs. Today was the first days of classes and they were all excited. The sixth years would be specializing. Harry himself was going to have fun; even though he still had potions he wasn't as concerned though with him as his uncle. Harry sat down to breakfast and picked up his schedule. Groaning her watched as his classes appeared, "Divination first. Drat, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with her for a few days. " "Deal with who Harry?" George Weasley asked coming up behind him. "My aunt." "Oh professor Potter-Snape." "Don't say that" Harry said shivering at his aunt's name. "Come now Harry could be worse Snape could be your father." "Thanks for putting that in prospective George." Harry finished breakfast not bothering to finish looking at his schedule. Stuffed it into his bag, he grabbed Ron and by the scruff "come on or we'll be late."  
  
They made it just as the bells tolled. Marking the start of class. "So good you could make it boys next time make sure you are here before the bell rings will you." Gwen said as she ushered them in. "Now as you all know this is 6th year divination. No false predictions will work here. You should have learned how to do your charts by now, let's however start trying to call on true predictions. I want everyone to close their eyes, take a deep breath and focus on someone, something, or an event that is coming up." Gwen said as she strolled around the aired out classroom. Just let them come; the class started taking deep cleansing breaths. Gwen kept talking in a soothing voice. Soon the class had fallen into meditation. Harry himself was calmly listening to his aunt's voice. She doesn't sound evil hell with my eyes closed she sounds sweet and good and kind. He thought soon however, Harry felt himself fall back.  
  
"I don't care Severus; I can not appear before him no matter how much you or he wishes it. "I'm afraid my love you do not have a choice." "He is trying to kill James you told me that yourself. If he asks for info I won't be able to help him. I can't, I won't betray my brother." "Well Love what can I say you better think of something to tell him, cause if you love me as much as you say." "I know we decided this but Sev if he asks about James I don't think I can do it." "Gwenyver this is just an initiation and getting your mark." "You promise?" "Yes Gwen now quiet acting like a child." Harry watched as Professor Snape embraced his Aunt. He jumped as he felt a hand. "Harry wake up" "Urgh!" "Wake up Harry. Class is over." "Huh?' Harry said finally waking up with a start. "What is it Harry?" Gwen asked concerned. "I think I had a vision" "Really tell me about it." She said sitting down in front of Harry "Well you were talking to professor Snape; you were talking about not betraying dad. I'm pretty sure you were on your way to your first meeting with Voldemort." "Oh Harry, I'm sorry you were thinking of me instead of something else weren't you?" Harry nodded/ Gwen smiled, "do me a favor don't think about me while you are in this class ok." Harry looked at his aunt and for the first time saw the pain in her eyes. "You really didn't betray my dad did you" "No I didn't surprisingly though Voldemort never asked. I would never have said anything anyway. In fact another Death eater tried to get me to talk; I was unconscious for 2 days after that." "I'm sorry" "Don't be, I brought it on myself. It was my own fault for ever getting involved." She whispered. Harry looked at Gwen and gave a small smile, "take care okay." Gwen nodded, "I always do." Harry couldn't help but catch the thinness of her voice and wondered what had happened to cause her to go to Germany.  
  
Gwen sat shaking for a long time after Harry left. It had been a particularly trying evening the night for her. She had ended up in Severus Chambers that night only because Dumbledore seemed to take great pleasure in making her life miserable sighting that there were no other rooms available at the moment. "But Albus surly there is another place for me." "Professor Snape I'm afraid that we were not prepared for you wanting other rooms. I will rectify the problem as soon as possible. But when Severus said that you wished to board with him." "It's alright Albus I understand perfectly" Gwen said glaring at her husband. Severus had been gloating the rest of the evening and had even had the gall to proposition her. How she had wanted to crawl into his arms, it had taken all of her will power and even then the only thing that had kept her away was his attitude. Gwen shook as the feelings came back. Swearing she grabbed the first thing in reach and threw it. The ink bottle hit the wall with a crash as the ink spattered everywhere. "Bad day?" Remus said walking into the class room eyebrows raised, "Bad life." She mumbled as she pointed her wand at the mess and cleaned it up. "You never did tell me why you wouldn't let me sleep in your quarters last night." "Easy I didn't want to get between you and Severus; I made that mistake once with lily and James when they were fighting never again." "This is different I haven't been with Severus in over 15 years." "It doesn't matter love, you and he still love each other to distraction. I refuse to get involved." Gwen glared at Remus, "I do not still love that greasy Git." "Hmm now you're sounding like Sirius, it must be love." Gwen turned her back on Remus, "Don't ever say that again, I'm way better then that over grown child." Remus laughed, "Was there a reason for your intrusion?" "Just wanted to see how it went last night. However, I think I have received my awnser and therefore will leave you to destroy your classroom as you see fit and we'll see you at lunch." "See you later moony." Gwen said as she prepared her room for the next class.  
  
Harry and Ron had been headed to their next class as they met up with Hermione. "What took you guys so long; I've been waiting here for awhile?" "Sorry, had to talk to Gwen. I had a vision about her." "Did you see her going back to you-know who?" "No, she was talking about how she wouldn't betray my day." "I still don't trust her" Ron said shaking his head, "I think she's still working for him." "I don't think so Ron. I think that she ran away when he killed my parents." Ron shrugged, "If she wasn't there when he did it maybe." "Come on guys we don't want to be late." Hermione piped in having stayed quiet. The three had just started to pick up the pace when they heard a voice, "Hold up Potter, I think I have some information that might just want to hear." Harry, Ron and Hermione all stopped and rolled their eyes. "I doubt it Malfoy but what is it you want?" Harry said turning around "Well I heard that professor Snape has killed more then her fair share of wizards, I'd beware she might kill you next. "Don't call her that, her name is Professor Potter-Snape we are under direct orders not to just call her Snape. She even went as far as to say we could just call her professor potter." "Well her Husband has said otherwise." Malfoy said putting emphasis on the word husband. "Well that's up to you, but I wouldn't do it in front of her if I was you." Ron said remembering the way she had looked on the train. "If you are quiet done Malfoy." "Hardly, she is quite the dark witch isn't she potter, think she helped kill your parents?" Harry had been trying to keep himself in check but was finally not able to do so anymore; he pulled his wand, took aim and yelled, "ExcorioCrinis" Immediately Malfoy was removed of his hair, leaving him bald. Malfoy retaliated quickly "Foeteo" Harry immediately smelt the horrible smell; "galbinus" Malfoy immediately turned a green-yellow "Diluo oratio" Harry's eyes widened as he was unable to speak anymore "Malfoy you stupid git," Ron said. He was just about to hex him when he heard him "Stop it right now." Ron turned around to see Professor McGonagall He immediately started trying to explain, "Enough Mr.Weasley, I can see for myself. Mr.Malfoy head to Madam Pomfrey, You have relieved Slytherin of 10 points. And you Mr. Potter should now better as a prefect and so 20 points have been removed from Gryffindor. Get to madam Pomfreys perhaps she can bring your speech back and get rid of the smell. And you two, get into class." Everyone moved the minute McGonagall was done. Draco and Harry giving each other dirty looks. Harry angry and not being able to speak pushed Draco into the wall. Before getting the rest of the way to the infirmary. "What happened to you two?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she looked at the two boys both covered with the hexes and various other hurts they'd managed to inflict on each other as they had made their way to the infirmly. Efficient as always the medi witch started counteracting the hexes, the first being making Harry able to speak. "Stupid git was attacking the character of Professor Potter-Snape." He said as he glared at Draco." Not another word you two" that said Madam Pomfrey started countering and healing the rest of the boys injuries. She smiled as she finished, "Alright Mr. potter you can go. Might as well head for lunch since it will be served soon. Hold still, Mr.Malfoy I still need to fix your hair.' She said as Malfoy started to stand up. Harry laughed, "Later Malfoy." Harry said taking off towards the great hall. 


	7. Chapter 7 Memories and an agreement with...

Chapter 7 - Memories and an agreement with a devil.  
  
Lunch went off without incident a fact Harry was grateful for. "What did I miss in transfiguration?" "Not much McGonagall decided to do a review and then lecture about fighting in the halls." Hermione said looking pointedly at Harry. Harry slouched "Well the prat shouldn't have gone on about my aunt." Hermione gave Harry a look of sympathy. "If you'll excuse me I have to go the library." She said getting up from the table. "I'll go with you." "NO!, I mean no, I won't be any fun and I really can't use the distractions. "She said before taking off at a run. Harry frowned and looked at Ron, "You know what's up with her? She's been acting weird since yesterday." "No idea Harry, but even her owls the last few weeks were not normal." Ron said as he scarfed down a few more pieces of fruit.  
  
Hermione ran quickly she was already late for her appointment with Madam Pomfrey. "Hello?" she called as she entered the infirmary. "Oh hello dear." "I had an appointment I need to speak with you in privet." Hermione said looking around seeing only the one bed with screens around it. "Of course dear, please follow me." Hermione remained quiet until she entered the medi-witches office and had sat down. "So tell me Ms.Granger what did you need to see me about?" Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione with disapproval. "Are you sure ms.granger? Could you just be under a lot of stress?" "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey I took a muggle pregnancy test." Those inaccurate things, come here let's see" Hermione stood as the medi witch grabbed her wand and started doing the spell, "gravida experior" a light came out of her wand and settled over Hermione's abdomen. Slowly the light became a blue cross. "Well that's the end of it you're carrying." "I thought I should let you know, ask what usually happens." "Well, I think the first thing we should do is talk to professor Dumbledore. He Might have something to say." Hermione nodded, "I'll be able to stay for the rest of the school year won't I. By my calculations the baby would be born around Easter time?" "I'm not sure child, why not just make your life easy and take a termination potion, you are so young." Hermione stared at the medi witch "I can't do that. I love the father of this child and." Poppy Pomfrey shook her head, she had scene several girls do this to themselves in the past and never with good results. "Talk to Professor Dumbledore, tell the father of this baby and work it out." Hermione nodded, "IF you'll excuse me." Madam Pomfrey nodded, gave a weak smiled and watched as the young woman walked out. Meanwhile Draco Malfoy grinned evilly, "I know someone who would love to have this information." He thought as he headed to class.  
  
The day passed well enough for Gwen, but she was concerned, she had been having troubling visions of Harry, Hermione and surprisingly Ron all day. She knew something was going on but she wasn't positive she would be able to change things. She thought back on her visions, Screams echoed through the halls as Hermione fell. "Hermione," Both Ron and Harry shouted as they came up behind her running fast. "Harry get down!" Gwen shouted as she pulled her wand and attacked the figures headed her way. All of a sudden she felt the heat as she was thrown back. She saw the blood and agony before she felt the pain. She looked up to see Harry's eyes look down. "I'm sorry Harry. So sorry." "Shh, don't we'll talk about it later." she heard him whisper before she drifted off. Gwen gasped as cold water had hit her as she pulled out of it. Again, the same vision. When ever she thought about it, it happened. "Professor are you okay?" "I'm fine Muirnin. Just drifted off for a moment." She said winking. She looked at the clock on the back wall. "Well guys it seems that class has just begun, but alas it is over, please meditate over the weekend and write what your predictions for the school year will bring." She watched as they started to file out of the class. Once the last student had left she took out the potion and took a long swig. Immediately she started to feel better. "And what is that you are taking my dear?" "None of your business." Severus Snape shook his head as he strode to the front of the room and took the bottle. "Why are you taking this?" "You know why." "Are you okay?" "I'll live" her answers were non committal and vague as she tried to grab the bottle from Snapes hands. "Tell me the truth Gwen." "I'm fine Severus; I'm taking it to keep the visions from over powering me that's all. I need a life besides these visions. I don't even take it that often." "I came up with this potion for that purpose Gwen but what I don't understand is why you need it. Why don't you have control?" "I don't know. Please don't start." "Gwen I'm concerned, I still love you know I remember the night we first made love." "Sev." Gwen closed her eyes her breathing slowed as she remembered that night so clearly,  
  
"Are you sure I look okay?" "Gwen you look magnificent" DO you know who it is that sent this?" She asked holding the mask up to her face. Narcissa smiled, "not the faintest although I do remember Lucius saying that you were in for a special evening." Gwen sighed, "I've been getting gifts and such all year and now I finally get to discover who it is." She jumped up excitiedly as she took one last look in the mirror. "You better get going or you are going to be late." Gwen's eyes widened as she started running out of the room and out of the Slytherin common room with cat calls following her. "Shut up" she yelled as she headed to the entrance her skirts flying behind her. Once Out of the common room she stopped and took a deep breath, before heading to the astronomy towers. She stared as she saw the stairs lit with candles leading to the tower in awe she gathered her skirts in her hand and started to climb it was at the fourth stair that she saw the silver rose, she picked it up and smiled as she smelled it, She looked to the eight stair and saw the next, and the next. She climbed the stairs quickly picking the roses up until she had a perfect dozen. Finally she reached the top. Putting her mask on she stepped up onto the landing. And there he was, in mask. "Good Evening. Thank you for coming." He said in a voice that made her heart pound. "Thank you for all the gifts and trinkets." "Mere gestures that pale next to you." Gwen smiled as she smelled the roses, "So what did I do to deserve all this? I don't even know who you are." "Gwenyver you stole my heart years ago, when you walked into the Slytherin common room and hexed the hell out of Lucius for having the audacity to call you names." Gwen smiled at the memory, "all that tells me is that you were in Slytherin." "I had never forgotten about you, but when I say you on the platform and you gave me a hard time I just had to have you hence here we are." Gwen gasped and turned Red, "Severus Snape." She took a step forward and reached for his mask. "Don't leave it on tomorrow will be soon enough to unmask." He said lowering himself to kiss her. Gwen sighed as his lips touched hers; she dropped the roses and raised her arms to encircle his neck. His hair with a slightly greasy feel due to many hours over the caldron. The kiss deepened, Severus pulled back. "No don't." "But I." "Don't stop please." Gwen looked Severus in the eyes, "I've been in love with you since the first day on the train when you told me to change into my robes. Please Severus don't make me beg make love to me." Gwen said it in a sultry horse voice that was almost desperate. "Gwen..." Severus for the first time in his life was speechless, he tried to be honorable but he watched as she unbuttoned her robes and let them fall, she shivered as she stood in a sheath of silver silk. "You are so beautiful." He whispered as he stood back to take her all in, She was small Petite, with midlength black hair that was straight, her skin glowed like alabaster in the candlelight. Unable to control himself he stepped forward claiming her lips, his hands working their way up and down her back, "Are you sure?" he whispered against her neck as he kissed it. "I am in love with you." She whispered back, as she started to unbutton his black waistcoat. With a sense of urgency clothes were removed hastily. The fire burning deep and fast. Severus picked up his wand and transfigured the roses into a bed, before picking Gwen up and placing her on top of his robes,( the quickly he put a locking charm on the door. "Just in case" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed Gwen again, then he kissed her again. And again. Their kisses quickly deepened she sighed as she, ran her hands through his hair and started breathing heavily. With a groan Severus pinned her to the bed, before dipping down and capturing a nipple. Slowly he worked it to a perfect point, and then captured the next. Gwen moaned and whispered his name. Swept up in the moment he let go of her wrists, with a look of mischief she giggled, He wasn't sure exactly what she was up to, but then surprise hit him like ice water when he felt her fingers curl around him. Dazed and slightly overwhelmed he let himself explore. She loosed her grip as she gasped as he trailed a finger through her warm, wet softness and that she let go of him completely as he slid that finger inside of her.  
  
"you win," she gasped out. As her eyes widened at the sensations he was creating in her. Smiling he repositioned so that he was between her legs. With one last look and a firm, passionate kiss they became one. Gwen whimpered at first but the pain soon subsided and became an ache for something more. When she groaned against him he started to move, she loved the feel of him on top of her, she met each thrust with enthusiasm. Groaning and trying to concentrate Severus whispered a charm into her ear. Within minutes they were nearing the breaking point, her body calling to his in every way. Their hand laced together above her head, the grip tightening, and with an explosion of pent up passion, they rode the waves their breathing heavy. Collapsing on top of her,)Severus whispered three words, "I love you." He whispered them over and over as he rolled over bringing her with him. Kissing her swollen lips."  
  
Gwen felt his lips as she moaned, Bringing her to reality, "Severus. Stop!" she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. Her voice horse her cheeks fleshed she looked at Severus with they eyes of a teenager. "WE can't do this." "Who says we can't Gwen. Let me posses you again even if it's just for tonight." He whispered as he kissed her neck. Gwen shook her head no, but slowly her mind started making excuses for it. 'We're married, it's not wrong, you've been alone for so long.' Gwen shook with want for him. "Yes" she whispered softly knowing tomorrow she would regret it. 


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets revealed

Chapter 8-secrets reviled.  
  
Harry had had a relatively easy and fun day after lunch, he had only had one more class and that had been herbolgy. And after that he had been left to his own devices. He was quiet content sitting there planning the Quidditch tryouts that were to begin not to long in the future.  
  
Ginny stood shaking as she watched Harry from the entrance of the common room, "You can do this" she thought, 'no I can't' her thoughts went back and forth. She paced back and fourth as she debated, finally she stood up straight, and gathered her courage, and started walking over to him. Leaning in she whispered. "Hey sexy. He heard the words whispered in his ear as he stiffened he placed the voice. "Ginny." He said coolly as he sat there ramrod stiff.  
  
"You keep running from me Harry and that isn't very nice." "Ginny, it's not that I'm trying to run away from you it's just..." he licked his lips as he tried to think of what to say.  
  
"Don't say it Harry, I know you are with Hermione, but you shouldn't be," "Harry shook his head, "why do you say that?" "Because I know you and her don't have passion, you aren't in love with her Harry." Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "I'll leave you now to think, but, ask your self this can you picture spending the end of your days with Hermione?" Harry thought about Ginny said as she walked away. Meanwhile Ginny was shaking, "it's only a matter of time." She said as she looked at Harry from behind the corner. Harry tried to get back to Quidditch planning when he kept stopping to think about Hermione and everything that had happened that summer. He sat thinking about his feelings. 'I love her but do I love her that way?' he started questioning everything that happened that summer. They had never said weather they loved each other that way. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her. He decided he would talk to her before he went to bed that night.  
  
Hermione sighed as she tried to concentrate on the homework in front of her. It had been a trying day, like she promised she had gone to see Dumbledore. She sighed as she thought of the meeting. He had been so gentle and kind. She had known the moment she looked at him that he knew, his eyes held a look of disappointment, yet his face was full of love and understanding. He had been patient, waiting for her to speak, when unable to do so he gently prodded her, "Hermione what is wrong?" He asked softly giving her time to collect herself. He had been just about to sit when she blurted out the heart of the matter, "I'm going to have a baby." Albus walked over and opened his arms and enfolded her as she started to cry. They had sat like that for what seemed to be hours before he spoke, "Hermione, I'm here for you as well as Harry no matter what. My door shall always be open to the both of you." Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "Perhaps the time has come to tell Harry of the momentous occasion?" he said as he saw her gain her composer. "I'm not sure I can." "You can. Hermione, it takes strength and courage to face the challenges placed before us. Harry loves you and considers you as family; I do not believe you must fear his reaction." Hermione nodded, her courage and resolve bolstered by the love and support she had received from Professor Dumbledore, she swore that by the end of the evening Harry would know the secret she had been hiding. She had entered the common room, feeling calmer. It was then that she saw Harry and weakened in her resolve sitting down she felt tears dampen her eyes. "Hermione?" Ron asked coming into the common room. "Oh Ron. Hi." She said wiping her tears quickly away as she put a smile on that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What's wrong mione?" "OH you know stress of coming back to school, missing my family. Nothing that can't be fixed." Ron knew that something wasn't right but decided to let it pass knowing that she wasn't ready to talk, though he knew that she was hiding something. He was determined to find out what. However, knowing he shouldn't push her he looked around the room content to stay quiet. It was then that Michelle walked into the room and caught Ron's eye. "You get a load of that new girl? She is pretty cold to everyone." "Well Ron how would you feel if you had to transfer in the middle of your school career?" "Oh I know you are right Hermione but everyone has been trying to be nice to her and she never said anything." "Give her time." Ron smiled, "Hey Harry what you doing all the way over there, when Hermione needs cheering up." Harry looked up and blushed a bright red, "oh ya, what's wrong mione?" Hermione shook her head as she kicked Ron underneath the table. "I'm fine Harry just missing the family." Harry stood up and walked over to the table, He gave Hermione a comforting squeeze across the shoulders, "I'm sorry mione." Harry sat down and he and Ron started trying to get Hermione to smile. They succeed finally just before lights out. "It's nice to see that smile Hermione. Don't be so sad." Ron said standing up, as he headed for the boys barracks. "Thanks Ron. Good night." "Be up in a minute Ron." Harry said wanting to steal a few moments for Hermione and himself. He waited till it was all quiet in the common room. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked getting out of his chair to come closer. Hermione remained silent as she tried to think of the words. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, "Hermione, talk to me." "Harry.I." "What is it?" Harry pulled a chair closer thinking this was going to be a long conversation. He had just been about to sit down when she said it... Hermione was bursting at the seems to say it but she wasn't sure how so she just blurted it out "I'm pregnant" Harry missed the chair and fell to the floor. He sat there for a moment as he let it sink in, "Excuse me did?" He said looking serious although with a slight excitement to him Hermione nodded fresh tears in her eyes, Harry sat quiet. Thinking it over for a moment, "I love you." He blurted it out. "I love you to Harry, but we are going to have a baby. Now is not the time." "I think it is the perfect time. Marry me." Harry said before thinking. Hermione's eyes widened, her thoughts racing, "I can't marry you I would be ruining your life Harry." "Hermione I want to be part of your life as well as the babies. I want to take care of you both." Hermione shook her head "No Harry we aren't getting married. She said starting to get angry "Hermione" "Nobel Harry Potter" she said bitterly, "I'm letting you off the hook." "I can't let you do that I helped get you into this mess." "That's right Harry me, It's my choice to keep this baby, I don't need you to take care of me." "But." "Harry I told you because you had the right to know, as the father, please don't do this." Harry stopped and thought for a moment, "Hermione please be reasonable, you can't do this alone, I love you Let me help you." Hermione protested once more, "I'm not going to leave you and my baby all alone. I can't and you can't make me. My parents left me, it wasn't there fault or choice but I have the choice and I can't do it please don't make me Please Hermione.." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw the pain, and pleading that was settled there. She took a deep breath, and nodded not looking at his eyes "You're right Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't stand to have you feel obligated to me." "I don't feel Obligated Hermione; I want to raise our child with you even if we aren't together." Hermione looked at Harry "Okay, we'll raise this baby together but please let's leave marriage out of it..at least for now." Harry nodded and hugged Hermione, "It sounds like a plan I can live with." Hermione looked at the clock, "I love you but I'm so tired" Harry nodded, "No more secrets right?" Hermione looked at Harry, "What do we tell Ron?" "Thank I think can wait till another day." Hermione nodded and bid Harry Goodnight, with a kiss to the cheek they headed off to sleep where for one dreams of laughter and children rang and for the other nightmares of losing everything she had dreamed of, and yet finding contentment where she had never thought she would. 


	9. Chapter 9 alls fail in love and war

Chapter 9 Alls fair in Love and War  
  
Gwen felt the sun on her face as she woke. She sighed and snuggled into the covers. She had just been ready to fall back asleep when she felt his arm encircle her waist. At first she had snuggled in, but then it came back to her. Her eyes widened. letting out a squeel she jumped out of the bed and quickly threw a bathrobe on. "Gwen?" Severus questioned as he got out of bed and placed his pants on. "We shouldn't have done this" she whispered as she stepped out of the room and into the kitchenette area. She put the coffee pot as well as the tea kettle on the fire. "What are you mumbling about?" Severus said as he strode into the kitchen "This, we shouldn't have done this." Severus raised an eyebrow, "Why ever not. Gwenyver, we are married, you still love me, and I love you." "Do you?" "Do I what?" "Do you still love me?" "What a question I just said I did." "You say you do, yet your actions say different. Why did you never come after me? Why not try to contact me? Why when you saw me in Diagon ally didn't you take me in your arms, instead of being so arrogant?" "Gwen, I didn't know what you wanted in Diagon I was just as shocked to discover you were there as for you seeing me, I didn't even know you were back in London. I love you I've always loved you." Gwen shook her head, "That isn't the point the point is Severus that what happened last night was a momentary weakness on my part and will not happen again." "Now that you have shared my bed Gwen you will find that it is hard to leave it. From now on wife you will sleep in it." Severus moved to stand right in front of her. "I will not." Gwen said with a hurt look on her face "You will not play the victim here do you understand me you will not." Severus shouted, hurt by her look. He had thought she had returned to him finally last night but instead she intended it to be a mistake. "You left me once; you will not have the opportunity again." Severus pulled the tea kettle and coffee from the fire. Gwen glared at Severus. "Would you rather I had stayed and been killed or worse put into Azkaban?" "Neither would have happened." Gwen lifted her sleeve, "This says otherwise." "You think mine does not?" "You cut your deal with Albus long before the shit hit the fan." "Gwen you were included on that deal. Albus knew that you were in attendance but never raised your wand." "But what's worse, doing a deed for your cause, or standing by doing nothing when you know what you are watching is wrong. I say hundreds slaughtered their blood all over me and my robes. I remember coming home and having to change the water several times when I bathed, the water turning bright red." Gwen shivered at the memories that plagued her. "That does not change the fact my dear that from now on you will be sharing my quarters and my bed. I swear that I will not touch you again till you beg for it." "It will be a long wait." "WE shall see my dear." Gwen watched as Severus left the room after he had left she swore underneath her breath. "Son of a bitch. She said as she glared in the direction he had taken. She knew she had lost the battle and that no matter what Albus Dumbledore would do nothing to help her with this one. She quickly ran to the bathroom and ran the water a bath being just what she needed, she had went to the bedroom to grab a set of robes for the day when she saw him. Standing tall, and naked, she hadn't noticed last night the powerful body that was underneath his robes. He was filled out well with large strong arms, his legs defined; he looked as good if not better then he had when they had gotten married. She felt her face heat until he turned around, she saw his back, the blood drained from her face she hadn't noticed the thin white lines all up and down his back. " "Severus?" She whispered as she felt tears well in her eyes. Turning she fled back into the bathroom as the tears started to fall. She got into the tub, as she cried not knowing what to think. He had obviously been hurt a lot in the last 15 years. He had had an unmarred back when they had been together. "Gwen?" The voice came threw the door. Gwen choked and cleared her throat. Rubbing her face with water she called out, "Yes?" "May I come in?" Gwen thought on it for a moment, "It's your bathroom." Severus shook with anger before stepping through. "No my dear it is our bathroom." "Whatever. If you would kindly tell me why you wanted in here?" "I heard you crying and wanted to make sure you were okay." "Perfectly fine, just letting off a few tears about being stuck with you." She said bitterly. "Yes well. I'm off to the hall from breakfast I will see you there." He said more as an order then question. Gwen nodded before placing her head underwater. Severus watched for a second before leaving and heading for the Great Hall. Gwen raised out of the water, "I hate you." She said as she got out of the bath and looked in the mirror, she hated herself and what had transpired the night before yes her body had betrayed her but what hurt more was that so had her heart.  
  
Harry's day had gone from bad to worse, It had started at breakfast when he had seen Gwen looking like she had been ran over and when he had asked her if today they could have tea, she had brushed him off saying that she would be busy. Then to make matters worse Sirius had also declined saying that he had important things to do, but that they could talk later. It was then that he had looked at his schedule and had seen it double potions with Slytherin. "Why do they always have to do that?"  
  
"do what?" Ron asked as he pulled up a seat next to Harry "Place us with Slytherin in potions. It's not bad enough that we have it with Snape but they saddle us with Slytherin on top of it." "Well it's probably just comes down to luck of the draw Snape torturing us just cause he can." "I'm so looking forward to next year when we don't have to take any class that we don't need." "Uh Harry I think you are forgetting something." "What's that Ron?" "We'll as aurors we need potions." "Bloody hell" Harry swore as Hedwig perched down beside him. He grabbed the note and handed her a piece of bacon.  
  
[I]  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
It is my job to inform you that you and other members of the OOP (order of the Phoenix) are required to take classes to strengthen skills that will required. These classes will take place all but Wednesday evening and weekends. Please inform those you need to. There will be a few select others that the teachers of these classes have selected to benefit." The Classes will start tonight.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore. [/I]  
  
Harry sighed as he read the note once more, "Looks like we are getting extra courses." "Huh?" Harry handed him the letter, "I think Padfoot, Moony, and Dumbledore want us to train more" "When are we going to resume meetings anyway?" "Soon. I need to talk to Padfoot and Professor Dumbledore first." Ron nodded as he Yawned. "I sure wish You-know-know would just disappear." "Me to Ron me too." Harry licked his lips, "Time to get to class" he muttered as he stood. He saw then that Hermione was still there, "I didn't even see you get here." "Woke up late, you were to busy reading you letter anyway. "OH ya by the way about that." "It's okay Harry I heard you guys." "Are you sure that will be wise in your." Hermione shot Harry a look, "I'll be fine." "Your what?" Rom asked as Hermione shot Harry a now you did it look. " Nothing Ron, Harry is just concerned about my work load, since I'm now with this special class I'm getting close to what I was at in third year." Ron nodded not believing the explanation. Harry changed the subject as he saw an opening, "Ron Quidditch Tryouts are at the end of this week. You did set up the Quidditch patch time?" "Yup Madam Hooch was most accommodating" "Good good. Can't lose the cup this year, after us not getting to play the last game, last year. It still smarts not being able to play" "Kind of hard to play when you are in an infirmary getting your spine replaced Harry." "I know Hermione" Harry said looking at her with a look of anger. "Don't talk to me like that Harry. I was just." "Just what reminding me that I almost lost my life last year?" "Harry." "Hermione, I'm sorry, I just don't want to be reminded." Hermione nodded. "Sorry Harry." The group stopped then as they saw Professor Snape enter the hall, "He's here late, and he's usually here by the time we get in." "Perhaps he was making the wolfs ban potion. It is after all that time of month for Lupin." "Maybe he was shagging your aunt. Potter"  
  
Harry stiffened as he heard Malfoy's voice behind him. "Go away Malfoy. We aren't in any mood to deal with you." "say something like that again Malfoy and I will curse you till you have to spend the rest of your life in St.margos." "I'd be nice to me potter I have some information I'm sure you don't want to get out daddy." He whispered the last word before walking off. Harry looked after Malfoy and was about to pull his wand when Gwen walked in looking beautiful but troubled she gave a knowing look and shook her head. Sighing Harry removed his hand and gave her a smile. He watched as she continued on her way. Shaking his head he looked at the time and saw that he had barely enough time to grab his books from his room before heading to class. He took off knowing that if he was late for potions it could mean the death of him.  
  
Gwen shook her head as the vision of Harry getting detention for cursing Malfoy she ran quickly and got to the hall just in time to see him reach for his wand. She shook her head as she started up the row. She waited till he acknowledged her before walking the rest of the way to the staff table. "Sit beside me my dear." Gwen frowned but did as asked. "Severus I really hope that you do not thing that I'm going to continue to take orders from you." "My dear I never expected you to take orders. But I do expect you to act as your station dictates." Gwen pursed her lips but said nothing as she poured herself coffee. "Smile dear it becomes you so." Gwen glared at Severus out of the corner of her eye. "You will find that before we are done you will be the one begging to get out." "We shall see love we shall see." Severus said before getting up. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later, perhaps at lunch?" This time it was a question. "I'm afraid not. I have to work through lunch" "Make sure you get something sent to you. You're to thin." With that said Severus turned and left. Gwen gave a little smile before pulling her wand, quickly she went to work. When done Severus had a pink sign on his back, it read, "I Love watching ballet, but love performing it more." "All's fair in love and war. Severus you best remember that." She whispered with a smile she put her wand back up her sleeve and left for her first class. 


	10. Tea for three and classes Order of Phoen...

Chapter 10- Tea for three and classes Order of phoenix style.  
  
To say that Harry's day went from bad to worse would have been an understatement, the minute he had walked into Snapes class room he had known.  
  
"Mr. Potter must you always be late? 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said as Harry walked into the room "But." "No excuses or I will take even more points off. Now sit down all of you and open you books to page 403." Professor Snape said in a harsh tone, 'Granted potter had not really deserved the points taken off but he knew that Gwen would give them back' he thought as he started the lesson. "The Potion we are learning about to day is the claromentia potion. This potion helps to clear the mind for those who suffer from in control of visions and helps to focus on one vision at a time. Please tell me why this would be important Mr. potter." Harry sighed, 'here we go again' he thought as he tried to think of the awnser, "well it would help if say you were having a reoccurring vision but couldn't keep it long enough?" Snape rolled his eyes, "I'm afraid Mr. Potter that once again you have not done any advanced reading in this summer, how you made prefect I shall never know." Snape stood up as looked at Hermione, "Ms.Granger put your hand down, before I take it as a sign that you want to be my next test subject." Hermione let out a gasp as she put her hand down and then glared at Snape. "You do this every year you'd think you would tire of the same old routine." She muttered as she wrote down the notes "Ms.Granger did you say something." "Yes you're an insufferable git who needs to wash his hair." Her eyes widened as she finished the sentence. "I mean." The class burst into laughter at Hermione's outburst. 'To late Ms.Granger" Severus Snape strode to the back of the room where she sat, Glaring down at her he narrowed his eyes, " You dare speak to a teacher that way 100 points will be removed from Gryffindor and you shall receive detention for the rest of the year for your attitude. You will as a see me after class and we shall discuss the issue. Get back to work." He yelled at the rest of the class silencing them effectively. However, as he turned around he heard the Class burst into laughter once more. "I told you to get back to work. Quit this nonsense immediately. The class continued to laugh. Draco Raised his hand as he tried to control his laughter, "What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Snape sneered as he struggled to keep his temper in check. Draco paused as he snickered, "well sir, it's just..." "Spit it out Malfoy." "Your robes sir, it would seem that someone has charmed them." Snape glared at Malfoy, "Read the material on the potion I will return in a moment." He said before going into his office.  
  
The class burst into laughter once again as Snape left before everyone spoke, "Best 100 points we ever lost Mione" Ron said laughing so hard he could barely stay on his chair.  
  
Hermione sat there staring straight ahead not sure what to say, turning bright read she accepted the sympathy of those who gave it and the congratulations of those who loved that she had talked back.  
  
"So what got into you? That caused you to do that?" Lavender asked looking at Hermione with a suspicious look.  
  
"I believe that potter knows," Malfoy said looking smug in his knowledge.  
  
"Malfoy if you don't Sod off I'll."  
  
"You'll what weasel? Make me eat slugs?" making reference to second year when Ron's spell had backfired.  
  
"Tarantallegra" Harry said remembering it being used on him.  
  
Malfoy started yelling for someone to do the counter curse. "You'll pay for that scar head." Malfoy said as he was cured.  
  
"Try it Malfoy and I'll start taking points."  
  
Draco glared at Harry as he made his way to his seat, "I'd watch it if I were you, you might just be dead before to long."  
Shrugging his robe off he looked for what it was that cause the students to laugh, Seeing nothing he frowned, then thinking about it he remembered, Slowly he took the enchantments off finally able to see what had been placed on his robes. Shaking his head he swore, "Gwen I'll get you for this." Silently he removed the charms and put his robes back on. Stepping out in to the class room her surveyed the room, it seemed the class had fallowed his instructions and gotten back to work. Clearing his throat he got their attention, "as I was saying the Claro potion is used to help clear the mind of visions. There for it is used by those who are relatively sensitive to such things. Once taken it will either control visions so that you can actually go out into public until you can control them, or can help you clear a vision and understand it better? Any questions?" he waited for a few moments and when none were forthcoming he started listing ingredients on the board, "Write this list down, and the directions the get your cauldrons, and pull the ingredients from student stores and start. I suggest none of your tom foolery as any patience I had is gone." He said glaring at Hermione with a look of spite on his face. He waited till the students had started before he sat down and started looking over the homework his classes had turned in at the start of the term.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what Hermione had said and done, neither could Ron. "What do you think got into her?" Ron whispered as soon as Snapes head was down, "I have no idea but I don't think I want to get on her bad side." Ron nodded, "weird she's always had this somewhat defense going for him, and then POW out of nowhere." Harry shrugged her knew that it had to be her hormones but still he was worried, if she kept this up. "Ya it is, but maybe she's just had enough I mean 5 years of him yapping it can get annoying." Ron frowned, "Harry you'd tell me if something was going on right? You wouldn't leave me out of the loop?" "No Ron, of course not. But now really isn't the time okay." Ron nodded and gave a tight lipped smiled, "Better get started on that potion." That hadn't been the worse of the day though for the rest of the day Harry had to keep Hermione in control. "What are you doing? You keep this up and you're going to get expelled." Hermione's control broke as she started to cry, "I don't mean to do it, it just happens oh Harry, it's awful to hear this stuff coming out of my mouth, it's like I'm not in control." Harry shifted uncomfortably, "And to make matters worse I'm forgetting things and my mind is like a scramble. I just can't stay concentrated." "I'm sorry Hermione, I wish there was something I could do." Hermione shuddered as she stopped crying, "Well that's all fine and good but, that still leaves me looking like a class one bitch and I can't stop it." "Perhaps madam Pomfrey will know of a spell or something??" Harry suggested Hermione glared at Harry for a moment before storming off. Finally Harry was done classes and was able to go to the Gryffindor common room. He slowly made his way nodding as he received greetings from those he passed on his way. Entering the common room he dropped his bag to the floor and flopped into a chair. He had tea with Gwen and Sirius in an hour, but until then he was on his own. He closed his eyes and thought about all that had happened, Yesterday he had been a regular bloke, now he was going to be a teenage father. He couldn't help but wonder how he got himself into this mess. He gave himself a mental beating as he remembered clearly how it happened; He hadn't thought and in so had ended up conceiving a child with his best friend. He felt himself being pulled under when he heard the voice.  
  
"Wake up Harry"  
  
Harry opened one eye and looked at the cheery redhead, "Hi Ron,"  
  
"What's been going on? You and Hermione have sure been acting strange."  
  
"It's nothing Ron, just stuff already catching up to us I guess."  
  
Ron nodded and smiled, "Cheer up Harry we are only two days in."  
  
"Perhaps Ron but it seems that we are at least half way through." Harry sat up and looked at the time, "Hey Ron, I'll catch you later I've been ordered to tea with Gwen and Sirius."  
  
Ron smiled, "See ya at dinner."  
  
Harry ran quickly to Sirius office, it had taken longer then he had expected and he was running late. He skidded to a halt in front of Sirius office to hear yelling,  
  
"WHO ARE YOU ANGRY AT SIRIUS IT"S NOT MY FAULT!"  
  
"NOT YOUR FAULT! WHO HAS THE VISIONS?"  
  
Gwen glared at Sirius, "You've been the one raising him for the last several months, I on the other hand had nothing to do with him till this summer."  
  
Sirius glared at Gwen, "Perhaps, but if you would have taken responsibility instead of just running off."  
  
Harry frowned, took a deep breath and walked into the room and looked at his godfather and aunt standing nose to nose, "The only ones who can be blamed for this is Hermione and me. We were the irresponsible ones." He said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Sit down." Sirius said taking a deep breath trying to calm himself, "Didn't I ask you about this? Didn't you say it was taken care of?"  
  
"All but the first time it kind of happened sudden like."  
  
Gwen shook her head, "everyone calm down this will not solve anything." Gwen's eyes widened for a moment and then looked sideways at Sirius. "Harry if you will excuse us for a moment." Gwen took Sirius by the arm and pulled him out. Harry waited as he heard the whispers but couldn't make them out. He poured them all tea as he waited.  
  
They came in shortly after he poured the tea looking worse for wear. Sirius looked at Gwen and she shook her head with a frown. Sighing he sat down, "Harry you aren't going to marry her are you?" Harry took a sip of tea, "I offered she turned me down, we decided to raise the baby together but with out being married. We fought about it but that was our decision." Sirius nodded. "Don't suppose there is anyway to convince you and her to take a potion." Harry glared at Sirius, "Not bloody likely Sirius I'd never ask her to do that and I don't think I really want her to. I don't think she would want to either." "Don't swear Harry we are thinking about you guys, you are young, and your whole lives are ahead of you. We are making sure you are aware of your choices and try and help you make the right decision." Harry looked at Gwen, "I understand Gwen and so does Hermione. This is the way we want it." "Harry about all the stuff I reveled on the train. I won't ask you to understand, and I won't ask you to trust me. I do ask though that you have tea with me once a week. We can get to know each other and I can hopefully be your aunt as well as your friend. I want to get to know you better and I want you to know you can come to me no matter what."  
  
Harry smiled, "I'd like that." The two shared a smile, "Can I say by the way that I loved what you did with Snapes robes. Gwen looked at Harry and winked, "I have no idea what you are talking about." The two laughed.  
  
The three talked and laughed and drank tea until just before dinner, "We'll see you at class at 8:00 right Harry?" Sirius asked as he walked him out the door.  
  
"Ya we'll be there."  
  
Sirius nodded and gave a brief smile "see you then"  
  
Harry met up with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and as they ate they talked about the days events, Harry's day had finally started to perk up and he realized that just having Sirius and Gwen in his life had released so much of the burden on his still growing shoulders.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was struggling and she knew that if she didn't do something she was going to burst. She cornered Harry after dinner, "Harry Gwen and Sirius know right?"  
  
"Yes, they know."  
  
"Would you mind if I talked to Gwen, She is the only one I can talk to besides you and I really need to talk."  
  
"No go ahead. Hermione, I know how much better I felt being able to talk to them."  
  
"Talk to whom?" Ron asked coming up behind them  
  
"Gwen and Sirius, Hermione asked if I would mind her talking to them."  
  
Ron smiled, "Why should he mind? Although why you would want to talk to a death eater is beyond me."  
  
"RON!'  
  
"Well it's not like we've known her long enough to really trust her have we?"  
  
"I believe what she says that she didn't betray my family and that's all I need to know." Harry said with conviction as they headed to the DADA room that would hold their special classes.  
  
They entered and were immediately floored by who else was there, Dean Tomas, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Michelle Vuong, Lisa Turpin, but the biggest surprise was Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't contain himself,  
  
"What is that git doing here?"  
  
"He is here on my request Harry." Gwen said looking at the floor.  
  
"See I told you she couldn't be trusted." Ron spoke up  
  
"Shut up Ron." Hermione whispered hoarsely,  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shut it." Ginny said from the other side of Ron.  
  
"But Malfoy, here, in these classes it's sacrilege" Ron just couldn't quiet while he was ahead.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" Michelle said having had enough of Ron's chatter, "Sorry but I figured he could stand to be quiet long enough for Professor Snape to explain."  
  
"Ms. Vuong, it's potter-Snape dear. But thank you." Gwen said as she cast the counter charm, "Mr. Weasley I'm sure that you will now be quiet and sit down yes?"  
  
Ron grumbled but took a seat... Hermione and the others did the same, "Hi all" Sirius black called out as he entered the classroom with Remus Lupin.  
  
"as you all know these classes are for the strongest in our school there will be more joining us later but for now we are keeping it into sizable groups although there is supposed to be another student here. He said as he looked around it was then he heard the clapping of someone running...  
  
"So sorry professor I didn't mean to be late."  
  
"Asilinn McIntyre, how good of you to make time for us." Gwen said as she gave the 6th year a look of anger.  
  
"It wilna happen again."  
  
"It better not. Take your seat."  
  
Asilinn took a seat next to Harry and gave him a smile, "We've Never Met 'efore me name is Asilinn."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Oh I know who you are 'arry potter," Asilinn smiled prettily with a faint redness to her cheeks.  
  
"If we're done let's get back to what I was saying. These classes are for the strongest in the school."  
  
"Then what's longbottom doing here?"  
  
"Malfoy so help me if you don't."  
  
"Enough you two. Ron, Draco, if you two don't shut it I'm going to hex you both." Sirius said gaining order once again.  
  
"Longbottom is here at my insistence, He is stronger then you would think." Remus said from the back of the room where he had been standing.  
  
"If we can please get back to class, we'll work on simple charms. But first remove your wands from your sleeves and pockets, we won't be needing them."  
  
"Wait a minute how do you expect us to work on blocking without our wands." Malfoy asked looking baffled.  
  
"Easy wandless Magic." Gwen answered, "Now do as you were told Malfoy:" she glared at the boy till he did as he was told and took his wand out and placed it on the desk.  
  
"Now partner up. Harry you go with Aislinn Hermione you with Ron Neville with Lisa Dean you with Ginny And Draco you are with Michelle." Sirius pointed the pairs out  
  
Draco sneered at Gwen when he thought she wasn't looking, he had been ordered by his father to listen to her for she stood high up with Voldemort. Having been doing what he needed in outlaying countries.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you pay attention." Gwen marched up to Malfoy, "if you don't pay attention I'm sure there will be those who will be angry." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Draco stiffened, and then slowly nodding he paid attention to what Sirius was said.  
  
They started with simple charms and hexes. The class was going well each having been able erect a shield although not maintain it long and the hexes and charms were weak.  
  
Sirius had begun to relax and believe that everything would be okay, however just at that moment that Malfoy let a hex loose not at his partner but at Ginny, Ginny fell over as the hex took hold. "Malfoy you wanker," Ron shouted going at Malfoy before anyone could stop him.  
  
Remus who had happened to be coming up behind them pulled them apart, "That's enough, Ron, I'm sure it was an accident, and Malfoy be more careful."  
  
"Ya listen up Weasel, I didn't mean for that to happen, if I had known it would go in her direction I'd have used something stronger."  
  
Ron went for Draco's throat."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy don't provoke him." Gwen said.  
  
"That's it for class guys, go and cool off" Sirius said shaking his head.  
  
The class done everyone headed off to their common rooms to do homework before hitting bed. Sirius shook his head, "Gwen why did I ever talk you into letting Malfoy in here?  
  
"Because if he is in here, then he isn't in the common room of Slytherin."  
  
Sirius looked as Remus, "and why don't we want him in there?"  
  
"Because we want to turn him to our side."  
  
"I held him in my arms, I am his god mother and by god I'll save him from my fate. The same way you would Harry."  
  
Harry scoured the train for his arrant children as he remembered the past, if he had only known he thought he shook his head as he saw Jade. She looked like she had been in a fight with a few goblins and had come out on top. He laughed, as he looked at her, "And what have you been up too?" "The 14 year old looked up at her father and laughed, "What you think?" "I think you have been bugging your brother's house again." Jade gave an evil grin, "Well, I have to they are after all Gryffindors." Harry shook his head, "and so was I." "Ya but that was when there was a war and Slytherins were evil and mean, I just set a few exploding paintballs into certain peoples seats." Harry shook his head, "How did you ever turn out this way?" "Too much time with Gaven and Randy, I'd expect" Keenan said coming up behind them with a look of mischief on his face and paint all over him. It was all Harry could do not to laugh at his 13 year olds misfortune. "Yes Ron's kids are far to like their uncles." Harry said shaking his head, "Where's Brady?" Both Jade and Keenan looked at each other before shrugging there shoulders. Harry shook his head before heading back to the private car, "You two had better clean yourselves up. We're almost there." He said before losing himself in his memory's once more. 


	11. Quidditch trials and secrets revealed

Chapter 11 Quidditch trials and secrets revealed  
  
The week passed quickly and already it was the weekend. Harry and Ron had had to put off Quidditch trials due to poor weather on Friday, but today was the day. Today they would find their new chasers and beaters. Harry hoped that today he would find a winning team. He sat down to breakfast with a genuine smile for the first time in a week. He was finally over the shock of Hermione's announcement and he felt good about the decisions they had come up with since then.  
  
Hermione on the other had had been wracked with morning sickness and was cursing ever hearing the name Harry Potter. She had tried every magical and muggle remedy but nothing seemed to cure the nausea and listlessness that she felt on a reoccurring basis. Already she would be happy when this baby was out.  
  
Ron had plodded along; knowing something was wrong but not daring to ask for fear that the ever emotional Hermione would kill him or worse, or that Harry would quit talking to him altogether. He was concerned but knew that he would just have to wait. He had seen them together in the past, he remembered seeing them at his place, and Hermione's hair mussed up, her under things in her pockets, both with guilty faces. They were his friends though and they had never betrayed his friendship. They didn't even know how he felt about Hermione. Ron pulled himself out of his thoughts as he looked around the table, Hermione had just gotten there, having been late to breakfast for the last month, Harry was eating enough to rival Ron and smiling.  
  
"Hey mate, hurry up, got to get to the pitch in about 20 minutes." He said pausing from filling his own mouth.  
  
Harry stopped his fork halfway to his mouth, "Geeze, why'd you book it for so early?"  
  
"Didn't have a choice, Ravenclaw has the pitch booked from one on."  
  
Harry nodded, the weather had ruined the chance for them to be choosy, "Well let's get going then." he said taking one last bite before waving goodbye to Hermione and heading towards the common room to grab his Quidditch gear.  
  
Ron lingered for a moment, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Well I was wondering, if well.., "  
  
"Wondering what Ron?" Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"If there was something going on with you and Harry, I mean Malfoy has been hinting that there is something going on...and the looks you give Harry when he isn't looking and all that." He stumbled through it not looking at her.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Ron can we talk about it later? I don't think now is a good time."  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione and saw the anxiety on her face. "Ya sure how about later after the trials and such then?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Meet me in the common Room and we'll go somewhere private to talk then."  
  
Ron nodded. "Talk to you later Hermione." He said before rushing off to grab his gear.  
  
Harry wondered on to the pitch and looked at the housemates who had gathered.  
  
"Harry this is going to take forever at least half the house has to be here." Ron said coming up behind him.  
  
Harry nodded, you call out all those who want to beaters, and I'll start looking at chasers."  
  
The two separated calling forth the people who had sighed up for one or the other, the ones that had signed up for both tried out with the beaters first.  
  
The try outs went smoothly the first hour or so, but then trouble showed up in the form of Draco Malfoy who had decided that it was time to open his big mouth. "Hey potter shouldn't you be learning to fold nappies? Or is it weasels?" He shouted it loud enough for everyone to hear. The pitch became silent but Harry went into a dive, stopping just inches from Draco's head, "Malfoy if you know what is good for you, you will leave immediately."  
  
Draco looked into Harry's face and turned whiter then he already was. Draco backed off as he said it almost stumbling in his haste, before turning around and running fallowed closely behind by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ron went white as he heard the words Draco said, flying over to Harry he looked at his face and saw the truth, "Harry?" He asked already knowing the awnser.  
  
"Not now Ron," Harry looked at his friend and saw the pain on his face, "We'll talk about it later. We need to finish this."  
  
Ron nodded and went back to the beaters. "All right listen up; Malfoy is nothing but a Git that doesn't know how to make a joke."  
  
"What did he mean Ron? Did Harry knock someone up?" Natalie Macdonald a third year asked.  
  
"No no, nothing of the kind just Malfoy's sick humor." Ron said covering for his friends knowing without a doubt that Harry had in fact knocked someone up, his best friend at that. "Come on let's get back to it. No sense letting Malfoy ruin the tryouts.  
  
They got back into the routine if not a little more subdued and soon they had found their players,  
  
Harry had chosen,  
  
Ginny Weasley, Michelle Vuong, and Amanda Spinet, Alicia's younger sister to be Chasers. The beaters that were chosen were Dean Tomas and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Harry smiled and looked at the team members in front of him. "Congratulations, I know with this team we will be unstoppable. Our Practice times will be Wednesdays, and Fridays and Sundays. Our first practice will be tomorrow." He watched as everyone filed off the pitch and back into the castle. He let out a sigh with the team picked he could now talk to Ron.  
  
Ron had controlled his anger through out the tryouts, flew towards Harry. "When in the bloody hell were you going to tell me?" He shouted  
  
"Ron., what Malfoy.Said..."  
  
"Don't deny it, and lie to me again."  
  
"I wasn't going to and when did I ever lie to you?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember telling me you didn't have feelings for Hermione?"  
  
Harry was about to reply, but he was the Ravenclaws starting to file on to the pitch. "Can we take this elsewhere?"  
  
Ron nodded, having no interest in fighting with Harry in front of people of other house.  
Gwen had been on watch all week for retaliation for her prank on Severus. Surprisingly when she had seen him at dinner that night he had been cool and calm, saying that it was not appropriate for her to do that, as it diminished the respect the students had for him. She asked if he would let her go because if not it was just the beginning. He had simply shook his head and said that he would see her that evening. She had gone to his bed again that night and every night since then.  
  
She wasn't happy or proud of it, but he held a power over her, that only one other had held. She opened her eyes as she remembered it all. Feeling the prickling behind her eyes, she got out of bed quickly and running to the washroom getting there before the tears came. It had been a long night and she was still feeling the effects of it. She and Sirius had tried to sit down and work out the problems and come to some sort of understanding, but all they had done was fight. They had fought about everything from things she had done in school, all the way to the present. Strangely they had never gotten to Sirius's sins. He seemed to make sure to keep it all on her faults, he had been mean and cruel to her before but this was getting ridicules, would he never forgive her? She felt the tears fall, She had never meant to come back here especially when she had found out that he had escaped Azkaban but when Dumbledore had owled her and told her that both Harry and Draco had needed her she knew she had too. It was only right and so now here she was, stuck in the same chambers with a man she loved and loved her back but couldn't live with, and in the same castle with a man she could live with but who didn't love her. She looked in the mirror and for the first time truly saw herself, "must your life always be a constant drama?" She asked herself as she washed the tears and redness from her face. She looked at the time and saw that she had little under an hour before she was to meet Harry. Quickly she pushed all her thoughts aside and started getting ready.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you, just needed a longer then usual."  
  
Severus knew she was lying, but knew he wouldn't get the truth out of her. "Well if you are ready we can get lunch and still have time to prepare Remus's potion."  
  
"I highly doubt that you need me for that and besides I have tea with Harry today."  
  
"Oh, well in that case I'll see you tonight."  
  
"No Severus you will not. I need space I need time, this is too soon. I admit I never should have been in your bed at all not yet, maybe never again."  
  
"Gwen."  
  
"No Sev, I've made up my mind, Please respect my decision this once. You've proven that you still love me and care for me. I would be happy to spend sometime with you, but please give me space."  
  
Severus backed off. He knew she was serious and, he could respect that. "Fine. I will have your things moved to another set of chambers."  
  
"Thank you Severus."  
  
Gwen left then and headed towards Sirius's chambers where Harry and she had agreed they would have tea until he was more comfortable. She had been just about to knock on the door when it opened,  
  
"Good your here, you deal with this," Sirius said looking particularly irked and frazzled, before pulling her inside and pushing her into the sitting room. There seated and scowling were Ron, Hermione and Harry. Looking more closely she saw Ron with a slightly bruised chin and Harry looked to have a black eye appearing...  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"HE, she, they, Malfoy, pregnant, slept together, stupid git" all three talked at once causing Gwen to frown.  
  
"Okay one at a time, Harry you start."  
  
"Malfoy came on to the pitch today, he knows about Hermione and me somehow. Ron here heard as well as half of Gryffindor house. I managed to shut down Malfoy but I think that he'll start up again."  
  
"Okay, Ron?"  
  
"They're going to have a BABY! They didn't tell me they were together, and He slept with the woman I love." Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione sat up her eyes wide, "You what!"  
  
Ron turned bright red, "I love you, just like I love him, you guys are my best friends and you didn't even tell me." He said back tracking. "I asked you several times what was wrong or going on and you didn't say a word, you betrayed me."  
  
Hermione stood up, "we didn't betray you Ron, Honest, we just at first didn't see any sense in saying anything, and then we didn't know how to tell you. Besides Harry and I decided that we aren't a couple." Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks, "He doesn't love me like that. We are best friends, Harry and I just blurred the line for a time. I figured it out a long time ago that Harry and I weren't and aren't meant to be together. We just gave each other what we needed at the time."  
  
The room was silent as the room absorbed the revelations that had been brought to light.  
  
Gwen looked at Hermione with knowing and held her arms open. Hermione went into them as she shook as the tears racked her body.  
  
Harry was shocked; he hadn't told Hermione that he didn't love her that way. He was trying to figure out how she knew, he had done his part this week asking about her welfare and being supportive. He looked at Ron who had his mouth open as though he was ready to catch flies; the room was quiet except for Hermione's sobs. But it was to be short lived.  
  
"YOU STUPID GIT, WHY WEREN'T YOU GUYS MORE CAREFUL? " Ron shouted as he looked at Harry not sure what else to say.  
  
"Honestly mate we didn't think about it. We were together 3 times this summer, and the first time was an accident." Harry said calmly not wanting to upset Ron anymore then he was.  
  
Ron frowned and seemed to think on something before speaking again, "Do you love her? Cause she seems to think you don't."  
  
"I never said he didn't love me Ron. He just doesn't love me that way." Hermione said having gained control of herself. "He loves me like a friend, a close friend but a friend."  
  
"How do you know that Mione? Did he tell you that after he knocked you up to get out of taking care of you?"  
  
"Ron, I've always known that. I always knew that if anything ever happened, it was stolen, that it wouldn't be forever, and he tried to be honorable. You can't expect his to do any less. He tried I turned him down. We don't love each other the way you should to get married."  
  
Ron was upset and hurt, he couldn't believe what he had heard and saw. He sat down into one of the overstuffed chairs that were there. Totally defeated he just stared at Hermione. "I can't believe it, I just don't believe it."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hermione you both are my best friends, but he knew how I felt about you and he still took what you offered."  
  
"Ron I'm sorry." Harry whispered feeling worse by the minute, he then looked at Hermione and with a look of defeat spoke again, "See Hermione I told you, it's like I'm on a huge rubber band, when ever I'm happy, something bad happens, I was happy, I met a new family member, I was made prefect, everything was going well then BAM, Your pageant, my best mate hates me, and I'm miserable once more."  
  
"Harry I don't hate you" Ron said coming out of his stupor.  
  
"How can you say that? You were shooting daggers at me, you punched me, and I think that if you could have got away with it you'd have killed me."  
  
"Angry yes, pissed to the point of wanting to beat the shit out of you totally, Hate you never."  
  
"No more violence please, I've had to tear you apart once, next time I'll just hex you both." Sirius said breaking his silence as he remembered having to pull them apart in the hallways on his way here. "You three I think have a lot to talk about why don't you go do so. Peaceful mind you I don't want to hear anymore about you hitting each other. You guys were friends, and now is not the time to lose that. Harry, I'm sure tea with Gwen and I can wait till next week." He said looking at Gwen who still had a comforting arm around Hermione.  
  
Gwen nodded, "Talk it out guys. Get it worked out, you are too good of friends to have this incident split you apart. Ron I know you are hurting and that you are angry and you have every right. Harry, Hermione you made a mistake, you hurt your best friend, think on how you would feel in his place, and what you would need to make things right. Now is not the time to be fighting, now is the time to heal the wounds you have inflicted and work to gain the trust and love you have for each other. Harry, you and Hermione as well have much to heal. It takes a lot from a friendship when a mistake of this magnitude happens. You both need to discuss the ramifications and consequences this will have on your friendship."  
  
The three teenagers nodded still not quite meeting each others eyes, they left Sirius rooms and headed for the only place they knew they could talk in privet, the meeting room that had been set aside last year for the Order of Phoenix.  
  
Sirius waited till they were all out of the room and the door closed before he turned to Gwen. "Poor kids." He sat down on the couch and shook his head in disbelief. "Why didn't anyone warn me that it was going to be this hard?"  
  
"Because most of the time it isn't" Gwen said "I think I will go then, since tea was canceled." Gwen turned to leave and was half way to the door...  
  
"I know how he feels, love someone forever, think you have a chance and then have it yanked from you."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Don't bother with it Gwen, You know as well as I that what we had was real"  
  
Gwen sighed and instead of leaving turned and sat down. "I never said that it wasn't Sirius, You know I loved you. What we had was wonderful and exciting, but I was married, you knew that it was to keep you safe. I had to make him think that I was recruiting you. You were getting to close. Will you never forgive me for going back to Severus?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Gwen, I forgave you for that a long time ago. I have no time to hate someone over something like that, What I don't forgive is you going to Voldemort in the first place, marring the slimy Git, and then when things got bad and James and Lilly died you ran off. Left everything, including your nephew. "  
  
Gwen blinked back tears, "SOD off Sirius you don't know what I've been through, don't you think that I cried thinking about Harry that he was left with Lilly's twit of a sister, That Severus was left picking up the pieces, which you were in Azkaban? Don't you think I would have loved to come back? "  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Because if I had my life would have been forfeit and Harry would have been hurt."  
  
"Then why come back now?"  
  
"Because Albus kept me informed, He knew where I was and he wrote me last year and said to make arrangements to come back. He said that both Harry and the order needed my help."  
  
"Why not earlier? Like before Harry almost got killed last year?"  
  
"Albus said not to come till the summer. He said that it would be better to wait so that Harry and I could get to know one another over the summer. He wasn't even sure that I'd be needed and that if by summer ever thing was finished then I could just be an Aunt to Harry, just be his family. "  
  
Sirius just stared at Gwen as she talked, she was still so beautiful, he still loved her, but didn't dare let the feelings surface. He had been hurt once by her, he wasn't sure he wanted to chance it again, not with her still married to Severus. "So what have you been doing the last 16 years?"  
  
"What I told Harry was the truth. I sang in Germany and got my teaching and music degrees."  
  
"What about the troubles that went on there, you have anything to do with that?"  
  
"Well. I did do a few things. But only to keep myself alive." Sirius nodded, "what you do?"  
  
"Contacted local deatheaters, told them what I knew, and then when possible disposed of them. I never have and never will kill a good witch or wizard but that doesn't mean that I haven't killed."  
  
Sirius understood, but was spectacle, "anyway I can verify that?"  
  
"Not with out putting me in danger. I guess now is a good time to tell you that I'm undercover Sirius, I am supposedly here to lure Harry to Voldemort, and to give legitimacy to Severus, that's one of the reasons I haven't pushed for divorce."  
  
"What!! You're still working for that monster? How could you Gwenyver. How could you stand to go to those meeting, Severus has made his reports I know what goes on there."  
  
"I know Siri, but I have too. Anything to help Harry win. I'd give my life up for him."  
  
Sirius nodded; somehow he understood what she was saying. But he had another axe to grind and so spoke his mind, "Divorce the slimy git, and tell him to keep his hands off of you." Sirius said angry that he cared and angry that she allowed it.  
  
"Sirius don't start, Please, Severus just wants me back and you can't blame him for that. I am after all his wife. I can't divorce him right now anyway, if I did one of us or both of us could end up dead, he gave me legitimacy when I needed it and now I'm doing the same for him. I don't think I could ever live with him again, he's changed and so have I but I still love him, like I still love you. "  
  
Sirius glared at Gwen, "Don't say that Gwen, He took advantage of you when you were young, he doesn't deserve you. You're a Potter for Merlin's sake." "Siri."  
  
"You deserve better, better then him, better then me." Sirius stood up, "You may have been a death eater Gwen but you keep saying you didn't do anything, and I've talked to Dumbledore, he's told me that what you say is true. I know I should have believed you but after so many years and then everything that's happened, well it's hard to trust." He paused I've had time to think about it and I'm sorry, I said all kinds of things the last month and you've defended your self and it's only now that I've realized you were right. I know I don't deserve it but I want you to forgive me." He looked at Gwen "Please forgive me, and if what you say is true, that although you love him but you aren't sure you can live with him and that you love me, maybe we can have a second chance?" Gwen was shocked, "You said you didn't love me anymore, that you hated me, how can you want to give this, us a second chance?"  
  
"I'm crazy; I'm setting myself up to be hurt but."  
  
"But if you don't take the chance then how can you say you lived right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Gwen stood up "I've never stopped loving you, and I'm not sure what the future holds, but I'm willing to think on it."  
  
"While you think on it will you spend the evening with me?"  
  
"Siri?"  
  
Sirius gathered Gwen in his arms. "You have no idea the torture I've been through having you in my house, not daring to take you in my arms, thinking you were not the person I fell in love with and hating you because of your doing what you had to. Spend the evening with me; let me make love to you."  
  
Gwen shook with desire, that's one thing they had always had right, "You don't know how much I suffered thinking you didn't love me anymore that you didn't care." She whispered before pulling him down to meet her lips.  
  
Sirius moaned as he picked her up not breaking the kiss, carrying her into the bedroom he closed the door with a kick.  
  
Gently he laid her on the Burgundy bed spread, "You always did look good in my bed." He said with a smirk as he took off his robes.  
  
"Did I now, I seem to recall we didn't often make it to the bed."  
  
Sirius laughed as he got on the bed, "No we didn't but we have time for that later, first things first I plan to make you forget his name," Taking her in his arms he pulled her on top of him, Kissing her lips he slowly started to raise her robes. "Why Ms potter, what is this, nothing but panties and a bra under your robes, how shocking." He said taking in the site of Gwen in a set of black French lace panties and a bra to match  
  
Gwen giggled, "Had to make it easy in case a situation arose. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
The two kissed for what seemed to be hours as they touched each other becoming familiar with the changes to their bodies from years of hardship and pain.  
  
Sirius whispered appreciation for the woman who was now stripped of her robes and only in a black thong. "My love you are as beautiful now as you were the first time we did this."  
  
Gwen blushed, as she traced a finger from Sirius chest to his harded manhood. "your not so bad yourself." She pushed Sirius back as she took hold of him, slowly she crawled till she was within distance, slowly she took a tentative taste.  
  
Sirius gasped as he felt her lick him, moaning he whispered her name as she took him into her mouth. She worked him for several moments, driving his arousal to almost it's peak. Unable to take it anymore he pulled her up, kissing her, he tasted himself. "It's been awhile for me so forgive my clumsyness." He whispered before pulling her on top of him, slowly he entered her, gapsing she clamped down. "You've never been clumsy," she gasped out as she felt him take a nipple in his mouth.  
  
Sirus felt her move as she tested the waters of what was new but old. Unable to take her teasing anymore he rolled them so that he was on top. Slowly he started to thrust in and out. Bringing her and himself to the brink, he pulled out as he kissed his way down her body, stopping at her arousal, teasing he licked and kissed, slowly he moved his way up until he was at her breasts he licked her nipples and brought them to pointed peaks. "your so beautiful" he whispered as he brought himself up to kiss her. He kissed her softly before deepening the kiss, Positioning himself he slowly entered her again. He paused as he entered her fully, "I've missed you, I can't tell you how much. Through it all, the pain, the hurt,the feelings of betrayl I've loved you through it all."  
  
"Siri, don't not now, make love to me now." Gwen pleaded accenting it by tightening her muscles,  
  
Sirius groaned as he started to move within her, he moved slowly as he felt himself slowly losing control, he watched her face as she gasped at every thrust, "Sirius" she whispered indicating her need for him. Sirius picked up his pace as he felt the urgency in her body and in her voice. Thrusting hard and deep he felt his need reaching its peak, reaching down he teased her until she started to shudder, pushing her over the edge, he followed suit losing himself in the moment. Shouting out he reached climax as she dug her nails into his back. Slowly Sirius thrusted a few more times before lowering his weight on to her and kissing her lips. Their lust saited, they fell asleep still holding one another. 


End file.
